The Last Of Us: Past and Present
by Exangellion
Summary: When someone from Joel's past arrives at the gates of Jackson, will Joel revert back to his old ways? Or will he fight for what he currently has?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Joel grimaced at the pain in his abdomen. The old man was covered in cuts and bruises from the fight, but right now his full attention was on the wound in his abdomen. He looked down at it, and let out a hiss. The knife was buried almost hilt-deep. Blood gushed from the wound like water from a bottle. With every breath Joel took, pain coursed through him. He knew he was done for if he didn't move, but he didn't want to move. He knew moving might cause the knife to move around in the wound, cutting him further.

_You can't just stay here, _a tiny voice whispered in Joel's brain. _You have to get to Ellie, that's your only chance. _Joel knew the voice he was hearing was right, but he was having a hard time getting his body to move. _It's now or never Joel._ The voice whispered. It talked in an eerily calm tone, as if it already knew the outcome of the situation. As if it knew how this was going to end. But Joel wasn't going to let this end, not anytime soon. He was going to fight. With a grunt of pain, he gripped the hand of the knife with his hand, and held it carefully in place. Once he was sure it wasn't going to slip from his trembling hand, Joel pulled himself from his sitting position, onto his feet.

He looked at the door to his right. It just seemed so goddamned far. With every step, excruciating pain would swoop through Joel, nearly bringing him to his knees. His legs shook, as if they had turned to jelly. Blood continued to pump from his abdomen. Dark spots danced across his vision like phantom firetrucks. Joel knew he was running out of time. He knew he was nearing the end. He needed to hurry.

It took all of his strength to get him across the room to the door. When he reached it, he collapsed. He struck the door, and slid to the floor. There he lay, clutching the knife tightly in his hands, trying to keep it from moving. Joel's hand was caked in his own blood, and more of it continued to pour down his body. How much had he lost? He didn't know. But he needed to get out before he bled out. He needed to get to Ellie. If Joel was going to die, he would hold out until he could say his goodbyes to Ellie.

As Joel once again pulled himself to his feet, he let out a scream of pain. It was starting to feel like too much. He felt lightheaded, and when he stood, he almost toppled back onto the floor. Joel put his left arm against the wall, slowly let go of the knife, twisted the knob, and shoved the door open. Once again, his legs gave out. He fell forward, and landed on his right side. When he hit the floor, his left arm grazed the handle of the knife, shaking it around in Joel's abdomen. The old man let out a wail of pain, and began to shudder where he lay, in a slowly growing pool of his own blood.

Joel heard someone calling his name. Was that Ellie? Or was it Devin? He didn't know...and he didn't really care. This was it, it was the end. He could feel his life draining away. His eyelids became heavy, and he didn't fight it when they slid closed, enveloping him in a peaceful darkness...

Ten Months Earlier:

Joel lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was raining outside, and the light pitter-patter of water against the window was soothing. Dust slowly circulated through the air above him, and he watched as it made intricate and fascinating shapes that seemed to dance. The room smelled stale (hell, the whole _house_ smelled stale), and Joel could feel the dirt all over his body. Tommy had told them when they arrived the day before that they were working on getting running water, but Joel wasn't too hopeful. The whole idea of electricity still seemed too good to be true.

Joel stayed that way for a long time, staring at the ceiling, wishing he could fall asleep without feeling like he wouldn't be waking up. But after nine months on the road, he found it hard to trust anything. He didn't trust anything except Ellie. Ellie was the only person in the entire world he was sure he could trust.

Speaking of Ellie, Joel wondered silently how she was doing. This was only their second night in Jackson, and he was sure she was having just as hard a time as he was with settling down. Joel wished it could be easier, but after all they had been through, the idea of safety seemed like a foreign concept.

He lay there, thinking about Ellie and trying to sleep for what felt like hours. After a long time, Joel huffed and gave up on sleeping. He knew he would be getting none tonight, and just laying there was making him feel very uncomfortable. So without another moment's hesitation, he climbed out of bed (a mattress with a ratty old comforter on top) and stepped into the hallway. To his left was the bathroom, and across from that was Ellie's bedroom. Joel briefly considered checking on her, but decided against it. She was probably still awake, and Joel didn't want to disturb her if she was trying to fall asleep.

With a heavy sigh, he turned to the right, and descended the steps, trying to not make too much noise. Once on the first floor, he made a hard left and made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise, he found Ellie sitting at the table, staring out of the window at the nearby houses. When she heard Joel, her head quickly spun, a tense look in her eyes, but she settled when she saw his face.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Joel shook his head, and sat at the table across from her. There were dark circles under her eyes, and Joel felt anger flare in his chest. Ever since the incident with David Ellie hadn't been the best sleeper. Joel knew all too well that she was plagued with nightmares of what could have happened had she not been able to get a hold of that machete...or if he hadn't shown up. Joel wished (not for the first time) that he had been there. He would've crushed the fucker's windpipe in a second. Joel heard Ellie sigh, and he was brought out of his thoughts. He looked at her, and couldn't help the swell of affection that washed over his heart at the sight of her. Ever since the last time they had been in Jackson, Joel had felt a growing love for the girl. But it hadn't been until they hit Salt Lake City that he realized that she had found a place in his heart. And she had, Joel wasn't sure what he would do without her here.

"You okay?" Ellie asked when she noticed him staring at her. Joel shook his head quickly, trying to gather himself before he said; "Uh-huh, I'm fine." Ellie nodded, but didn't say anything else. It bothered Joel. She usually wasn't this quiet, but ever since they had returned to Jackson she had been this way. She was in the same place she had been after the David incident. Joel cleared his throat to get her attention, deciding to see if he could get anything out of the girl.

"Anythin' on your mind?" Ellie shook her head. Joel suppressed an annoyed growl, and asked; "Did ya' have another nightmare?" Ellie looked at him again. Her eyes said everything, and Joel felt his heart break.

He reached out, and placed a hand on top of hers.

"It's alright babygirl." She looked into his eyes, and in them he saw love. He returned her gaze with his signature half-grin.

"You want to lay down in my room with me?" Ellie grinned and nodded. This caused Joel to smile, and he removed his hand from hers before standing, and leading her upstairs.

* * *

**AN: Alright, finally finished the first chapter. I totally changed it and I really like the way it's turned out now. If you liked it, give me a review and tell me what you thought. I'm open to all kinds of criticism-good and bad. Favorite while your at it. Tell your friends about it. Hell, print it out and hang it on your wall if you want to. But above all: enjoy!**

**~Exangellion**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Joel rode calmly on horseback, listening to the sounds of the forest as he and Tommy made their way to the dam. Tommy had come by that morning and asked Joel if he had wanted to go and see how guard duty worked over at the plant. Joel had agreed once his younger brother had told him that Maria would be taking Ellie out to meet the other kids her age that lived in town. Ellie hadn't been too thrilled by the idea of being separated from Joel, but had eventually agreed when he said she would be with Maria. Joel couldn't help but crack a grin at that. Maria had grown a quick fondness for Ellie, and it looked like that feeling was mutual.

As the two of them rode on, Joel looked around him. The sun hung high in a cloudless blue sky, and it seemed to Joel that God couldn't have painted a prettier picture. Birds chirped in the trees, squirrels scurried through the underbrush and other animals moved about. The air was cool, and a light breeze blew against the two men, making Joel feel as if they were making their way through a wind tunnel. The whole thing felt perfect.

"Hey, Joel." Joel looked over at Tommy.

"What?" Tommy fiddled with his horses reigns as he said; "So what happened on the road? When the two of you got back, you looked like someone had shoved you into a wood-chipper headfirst." Joel chuckled, and thought back to their travels. It had been a tough ride, one Joel hoped to move on from pretty soon. But Tommy wanted to hear it, and Joel supposed he deserved to know.

So with a huff, Joel spoke. "It was a pretty rocky road for us, little brother. You wouldn't believe some of the things we went through." Joel paused for a moment, thinking about where to begin. After a moment, he decided to start with the University.

"When we got to the University, the first thing we found were infected. I ain't sure if they were fireflies or if they were being used as a sort of defense. To be completely honest, I think it's the second option seein' how there were clickers." He saw the shocked look in Tommy's eyes, and knew Tommy had been completely sure the fireflies had been there. Joel chuckled. "We found a voice recorder. The firefly who had recorded it said the rest of 'em had gone on to Salt Lake City to continue their search for the cure. Ellie and I were fixing to leave when we were attacked by a group of bandits.

"We were making our way down, trying to get back to the horse. On the second floor balcony I was blindsided by one of the bandits. We both went tumblin' off the balcony. That wasn't too bad, but to make matters worse I landed on a piece of broken re bar. Joel let go of the reigns with his left hand and lifted up his shirt, turning slightly to show the scar to Tommy. His eyes grew to the size of quarters as he stared down at the wound.

"Jesus Christ Joel!" The older brother nodded, and slid the shirt down before taking hold of the reigns with both hands again.

"Ellie managed to get me to the horse. Just as we were gettin' off of the campus I passed out. Don't remember much after that. Ellie had been taking care of me for weeks, keeping the infection at bay. Even managed to find me some antibiotics." Joel decided to keep the part with David out of the story. He wasn't sure he wanted to revisit that specific moment.

"Well...we got to Salt Lake City right around the beginnin' of spring. They were where the dead firefly had said..." Joel's story tapered off there, and he prayed that Tommy wouldn't ask anything else. But God didn't seem to be on his side that day, because Tommy asked; "What happened in Salt Lake?" Joel looked down at his horse's neck, and cleared his throat.

"We had to cut through an old highway tunnel. Near the end it was filled with flood waters. The two of managed to fall in, and I had to get her out. When I got us out of the water Ellie...she wasn't breathin'. I tried to give her CPR, but one of your firefly buddies knocked me unconscious." Joel stopped, and cleared his throat.

"I woke up and your friend Marlene was with me. She let me know Ellie was alright and I could go. One of those 'you finished your job, we don't need you' kind of situations. I asked to see Ellie, and she told me they were preppin' her for surgery. They were gonna'...cut her brain out and use it to try and find a cure." Joel stopped there. The entire time he spoke, he kept his gaze on the horses neck. He didn't have to see Tommy's face to know that he was slowly putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Joel...don't tell me you-" Joel looked at Tommy and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did. Any firefly that got in my way died by my hands."

"And Marlene?" Joel swallowed. "She woulda' only come after Ellie." Tommy stopped his horse, and stared at Joel. His eyes filled with disbelief. Joel tugged on the reigns, bringing his horse to a stop as well.

"And what did Ellie think about this?" Joel swallowed, and didn't break eye contact when he said; "She doesn't know about it." Tommy's eyes widened even further, if that was even possible. "She doesn't _know?_ Joel! You, you can't just keep something like that from her!"

"They were gonna' cut her brain out without even givin' her a choice!" Tommy shook his head, his eyes never downsizing. "_You_ can't make that decision for her either Joel! You're not her dad-" Tommy was cut short as Joel's fist crashed into his face. Tommy was knocked off of his horse, and he slammed into the floor in a cloud of dust. Joel jumped off of his horse, and gripped Tommy the front of his jean jacket.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me what I am to that girl again! You _got me?_" Tommy stared up at Joel in shock. But he understood now. Joel had lost Sarah all of those years ago. And now he had found someone he could love and cherish as his own. Tommy was fucking _furious_ with Joel...but he understood why he did what he did.

"I'm sorry," Joel looked shocked by those words. Tommy saw his eyes flit down, then back. Hesitantly, he nodded, and slowly let go. "I'm sorry too. We square?" Tommy grinned, and excepted Joel's hand when he offered it. "We're square."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. This chapter was actually intended to be longer, but I split it in two. The second half will actually be chapter 3 so...yeah. Next chapter, we'll see Ellie and the OC will be introduced. Are you excited? Do you want to see more? Don't forget to review! And above all: enjoy!**

**~Exangellion**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ellie silently followed Maria, and listened carefully as she led the way through Jackson. At random intervals they would stop and Maria would introduce Ellie to some kid around her age. Ellie actually found this kind of hilarious. Sure they were the same age physically, but Ellie knew mentally she was older than every kid here. From what she was told, most of the kids who lived in Jackson had been there for almost their entire lives. Which meant they hadn't been outside the walls that much, they rarely (if ever) had to deal with infected or bandits and hunters, and they hadn't had to kill. She doubted she'd even be able to keep up a sturdy conversation with any of them.

That was until they got to the "stables". The building that housed the stables was actually what remained of an old supermarket. From what Ellie could tell, the citizens of Jackson had just removed the shelves, and built makeshift stalls for the horses. It was surprising how well it actually worked. As they made their way through the stables, Maria talked about someone who worked their. "Someone your age," she'd said, but Ellie didn't pay too much attention. She looked into each stall they passed. Almost every single one housed a beautiful horse. Ellie couldn't believe how many there were. Each stall was stocked with hay and water. Ellie was amazed at how wonderfully groomed the horses seemed.

"Hey Alex, is Devin around?" Ellie heard Maria ask. She looked over, and saw her talking to a man who looked to be somewhere in his mid-fifties. He nodded his head and said; "Yeah, one sec." Then he turned, and made his way towards the back of the store. While they waited, Ellie looked around her. There weren't too many windows, making for a dimly lit setting. The smell of hay and manure was strong in the air. It was hot and humid inside the stables, and Ellie could feel the sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

"You okay Ellie?" Ellie looked up at Maria and nodded. But to be completely honest, she didn't want to meet...Devin she'd said? She wanted to go back home and wait for Joel to return from the Dam with Tommy. Just as these thoughts passed through her head, she caught sight of Alex stepping back into the main room of the stables. Following right behind him was a guy who looked like he was about a year or two older than her. His brunette hair pulled into a tight ponytail that reached just past his shoulder-blades. His icy green eyes seemed to stare into Ellie's very soul, and she had to suppress a shiver. He had a face like out of one of the books she had read years ago. Running down his left brow, eyelid and cheekbone was a thin white scar. He wore a blue jeans vest unbuttoned, revealing a torso built with very toned muscles. He stopped next to Alex, and Ellie gauged his height to be somewhere around six foot, two.

Maria grinned at Devin, and Ellie saw the ghost of a grin on his face. "Ellie, this is Devin. Devin, Ellie." His icy green eyes shifted to Ellie's, and she couldn't help but feel captivated by them. She felt frozen in place. Devin nodded in her direction, and held out a hand. Ellie hesitantly reached out and shook his. Devin breathed in through his mouth, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Maria watched the exchange, and a look flashed on her face.

"How about we give you two a minute?" She asked, before motioning for Alex to follow. He nodded, and followed her into the back room.

"Wha- what's that supposed to mean?" Ellie spluttered in the direction Maria had walked. After a second, she looked back at Devin who now sported a half grin. "What?" He shook his head, and looked around.

"You ever ridden a horse?" Devin asked, motioning for Ellie to follow before making his way down the aisle, quickly glancing into each stall to check on the horses.

"I actually have." Devin nodded, and stopped by a specific stall. In the wood, the word _Storm_ was crudely engraved into the wood. "Think you could ride _this_ bad boy?" Devin asked, placing a hand on the door of the stall. Ellie looked in and her eyes widened. It was the biggest horse she'd ever seen in her life. It's fir was jet black, it's mane (the same color as the rest of it) was long and flowing. "He's the wildest one we got. He doesn't get to go out a lot because of it." Ellie looked up at Storm, and smiled. He was beautiful, and Ellie found herself wanting to just jump on him and take him out riding. Devin saw the look in her eyes and that same half grin formed on his face.

"If you ever have any spare time, maybe you could come on over and we can take him for a ride." Ellie smiled at that. She loved the idea of being able to ride the horse. For awhile there she'd been sure she wouldn't even be able to go _near_ the stables because of the stunt she'd pulled the last time she'd been in Jackson.

"Thanks." Devin nodded. "No problem,"

* * *

Joel walked almost silently towards the front door of their house. The sun had set hours ago, and Joel could see the half-moon rising from behind the trees. Crickets sang. The cool breeze that had been blowing all day had quit several hours ago, and now the air was still and quiet. Joel was sure he'd be able to hear a pen drop from a hundred yards away. Once at the door, Joel stopped and turned around. He looked left and right, making sure nothing had followed him.

_There's no need for that Joel._ Joel knew he didn't have to look over his shoulder anymore, but he couldn't help it. Habits die hard he supposed. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Joel opened the front door and slipped inside. He was met by Ellie's soft feminine snores. She had fallen asleep on the couch trying to wait up for him. The sight of her on the couch caused a flash of pain in his chest. He was reminded of Sarah, and how several times he had found her sleeping in the living room, most likely trying to stay awake until he was home.

Joel breathed through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. Once he had himself under control, he quietly walked to where Ellie lay, and picked her up bridal style. She stirred lightly, but other than that, she was still. _God she's so beautiful._ Joel thought as he carried Ellie up the stairs, and to her bedroom. He laid her down on the mattress, and covered her with the blanket. He watched her sleep for a long time. She was his, he was hers. She was what he was fighting for, and he was what she was fighting for. He knew they relied on each other. with that thought in mind, Joel slid from Ellie's bedroom and made his way towards his own. He was tired, and needed his sleep.

* * *

Joel woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door. He jerked up in bed, and looked around him. By the dim light filtering through the window, Joel gauged the time to be somewhere around six or seven in the morning. He quickly climbed to his feet, slipped into his boots and hurried down the stairs. He stopped at the front door, and looked through the peephole. On the other side, he saw Tommy, rifle in hand and a sick look on his face. _Oh God, what is it?_ Joel thought as he turned the lock on the door and swung it open.

"Joel, get some weapons and meet me at the front gate."

"Tommy, what's goin' on?" Joel didn't get an answer, because Tommy was already running down the street, probably on his way to get more men. Joel shook his head, what could be going on? Joel huffed, and went running back up the steps. "Ellie! Ellie!" He stepped into her bedroom, and walked quickly to her mattress. Joel gripped Ellie by the shoulders and shook her vigorously. Ellie's shock-filled eyes snapped open, and looked around. When she realized it was Joel shaking her she became annoyed.

"What the fuck Joel?"

"Don't got time to explain. Get your stuff packed." Without another word Joel went back into his room and began sifting through his backpack, making sure the meager supplies they had were there.

Once Joel was sure he had everything, he holstered his revolver, .9 Mm, and shotgun before grabbing his hunting rifle and walking briskly to Ellie's room. "You ready?" Ellie nodded, confusion clouding her eyes. "Joel, what the hell's going on?" Joel shook his head.

"I ain't got a clue, but Tommy came over here tellin' me to get to the main gate. We might need to make an escape." He motioned for Ellie to follow before turning and hurrying down the stairs. He stopped at the door as an idea popped into his brain. "Ellie, do you know where the stables are?" Ellie nodded. This gave Joel some hope. If they ended up having to leave in a hurry, he could probably meet up with Ellie somewhere outside the walls. At least she would have a better chance of escaping if she was on a horse.

"Go there, if somethin' goes south you get out of here on a horse. I'll meet you down by the plant."

"But-"

"Go!" Without another word, Joel swung open the door and went sprinting down the street. As he ran he prayed that Ellie would listen and go to the stables. So many things could be going wrong, and Joel couldn't help but feel like he was running headfirst into a hurricane.

* * *

Ellie watched Joel as he ran off in the direction of the main gate. She kept her eyes on him until he was out of sight. She felt so confused, and she debated on whether or not to follow him. But then she remembered the look of worry and fear that had etched his lined face. Something _bad_ was going on, and she decided it would probably be smarter to just obey him and go to the stables. So, with a huff, she turned to the right, and slowly began jogging down the street. She reached into her back waistband, and pulled out her handgun. She pulled out the mag and did a shell-count. She had a full clip. Ellie took a deep breath, switched the safety on and shoved the gun back in her waistband before moving onward.

* * *

Joel reached the main gate, and climbed the ladder, to the platform near the top. There he found Tommy crouched, waiting for him. "What is it little brother?" Tommy motioned towards the other side of the wall. "We got a group of hunters out there, tryin' to get us to come out. I was thinkin' we try and scare 'em off. I got some guys in the towers, ready to snipe 'em if they open fire." Joel looked at the guard towers. There was one on each corner of the wall. Joel nodded his head. He opened his mouth to ask Tommy if there was anything else to the plan, when a voice yelled up at the wall. It was a voice that chilled Joel to the very core. Because he knew that voice.

"All we want is the town Tommy! You give it to us and we'll let all of you good people go! If you don't, we'll be forced to break through your walls. And if we have to do _that_, we'll kill every man, woman and child we find in there!" Joel couldn't believe it. Had his ears deceived him, or was he really hearing that voice. Tommy saw the look on Joel's face, and his eyes grew wide. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked his older brother. Joel looked him in the eyes, and nodded his head. Tommy suddenly looked as if he'd seen his own headstone.

"Joel...what do we do?" Joel thought about it. What could they do? If the voice he was hearing belonged to the man he thought it did, there was no way anyone in Jackson would survive unless they fought him tooth and nail. "We can't give Jackson up," He said finally. "He'll slaughter anyone in it no matter what. Probably rape the women before he kills 'em too." Tommy nodded his head. "Looks like we're gonna' have to show them who's boss." And without saying another word, Tommy stood. When he wasn't immediately torn to shreds by gunfire, Joel and anyone else on the main wall stood as well. Joel looked down the other side of the wall and froze.

It was just as he had suspected. On the other side of the wall stood about seventy-five, maybe eighty men, all armed to the teeth whether it be pipes, molotov cocktails or firearms. At the head of the small army stood the one man Joel had ever come to call evil. He stood at a towering six feet, nine inches. His black hair was long and greasy, his facial hair covered almost his entire lower face. His face was lined and etched with battle scars. His black eyes burned with a fire so intense Joel thought they looked like burning coals. He wore tight cargo pants, a white t-shirt and a Kevlar vest. Over all of this, a black trench-coat hung on his body, ending just at his ankles. In his hands was an M-16. In his mouth was a lit blunt, and Joel couldn't help but wonder where he had found the grass to roll it. His name was Devlin-nicknamed "The Wolf" for his ravenous and wild fighting style.

When the Wolf caught sight of Joel, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, and he spread his arms out. "No _fucking _way! Joel! Good ta' fucking see ya'!" Joel' grip on the hunting rifle tightened and he felt his stomach roll. He remembered the Wolf from his time with the Hunters, before he abandoned them in Boston. The Wolf had been in charge then, and it seemed as if nothing had changed.

The Wolf held the M-16 in both hands again, and flashed a shit-eating grin up at Tommy and Joel. "Joel, I know you've got some fucking sense up in that fucking head of yours. So why don't you tell these people to stand the fuck down and let us in?" Joel didn't answer, only stared back down. He didn't want to show any signs of weakness. He didn't want to show that he was trembling in his boots.

"Get out of here Devlin! We ain't givin' this place up!" The Wolf didn't move from his spot. _He's like a living statue,_ Joel thought. He was suddenly reminded of when he abandoned the Hunters. Back in Boston. He remembered the Wolf telling him he'd regret his decision. He was beginning to do just that.

Joel was sure they were done for. They didn't have the kind of numbers to take on a group _this big._ But instead of opening fire on them, the Wolf only shook his head.

"Joel...Joel...Joel. You and I both know you don't want to do this. We've got more fucking guys than all of the people combined in that fuckhole town of yours! Now you fall back or you and all of your motherfucking buddies are DEAD!" Joel felt a shiver run down his spine. He had forgotten just how terrifying the Wolf could be.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! What do you think? Does the Wolf seem like a nice guy? Will Joel be able to stand his ground? Is this the end of Jackson? What's going on with Ellie? Found out all of that and more in the next chapter! Don't forget tor review and tell me what you think. And above all: enjoy!**

~**Exangellion**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Joel stared down at the Wolf, trying hard not to run for the hills screaming. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him, telling him to open fire and end the son of a bitches life. To take him out before he could inflict any damage. But Joel knew that was a bad idea. If he were to take the Wolf out, the rest of the Hunters would attack Jackson, and that would be the end of probably the last safe place in the world. He had to find a way to scare the Wolf off. But how could he do that? The Wolf was almost unstoppable, was probably nearly impossible to scare him. If only it was just them alone, Joel wouldn't be so afraid to take him on if it was just the two of them. But Joel knew what kind of power that psycho son of a bitch had holding him up.

"Now I'm only gonna' say this one more fucking time! Let us in...or die!" Joel didn't dare speak, for fear he would say the wrong thing. What were you supposed so say in a situation like this?

_Goddamnit! If I was any where else I'd shoot the prick down right now! _But he wasn't anywhere else. He was in Jackson with his brother, sister in-law, and Ellie. And he couldn't do anything that would put Ellie at risk. He had to keep her safe. The Wolf saw the hesitation on Joel's face and smirked. "C'mon Joel! You know how fucking bad it is to wait! This isn't a give me a minute deal here. It's now or fucking _never!_" Joel swallowed, and looked to his left at Tommy. Tommy looked back at him. They were caught between a rock and a hard place.

Joel racked his brain, trying to figure out what to do. But he just couldn't find a solution! _We're fucked! We're so fucked!_ Joel swallowed. He was beginning to sweat, despite the chill in the air. Joel closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. What to do, what to do? _Keep him distracted Joel. Give Tommy enough time to evacuate the town._ The voice in Joel's head whispered.

Joel's eyes shot open. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? That was an idea that just might work. If Joel knew anything about the Wolf, it was that you could get him talking, he could talk for a long time. Maybe, just maybe it could work.

"Tommy...Tommy," Joel hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "Start evacuating the town-try to keep it as quiet as possible. Get them out the back wall. I'll keep Devlin occupied." Out of the corner of his eye, Joel saw Tommy make an almost imperceptible nod. Joel looked back down at the Wolf, who now had the barrel of his M-16 against the ground, holding the butt of the gun like it was a walking stick.

"Sorry Devlin, you ain't gettin' this place." From where Joel stood, he could see the anger growing in the Wolf's eyes. _They look like a wolf's eyes, _Joel thought. He had never seen a more wilder pair of eyes. It was almost as if an actual animal had taken possession of a human's body. "Joel! _Don't fucking fuck with me!_" He thrust a hand out, pointing straight at Joel. "You know exactly who the fuck you're pissing off my fucking friend!" Joel didn't budge.

"I ain't backing down Devlin. You're talkin' to a wall." The Wolf's grip on the M-16 tightened for a fraction of a second...but then his whole body seemed to relax. A smile slowly broke across his face. Without saying a word, he turned around, and slowly made his way towards the pack of Hunters. He yanked something out of one of their hands before making his way back to his original spot.

"Just know Joel! You brought this on yourself!" Then he threw a molotov cocktail in Joel's direction. He had a fraction of a second to see it pinwheeling in his direction before it made contact with the wall in front of him.

* * *

Ellie ripped the doors to the stables open, and slipped inside, the doors slamming loudly behind her. She jogged down the aisle, searching for any sign of life. She was halfway towards the back, when Devin stuck his head out from one of the stalls, scaring the shit out of Ellie.

"When I said you could come back when you had free time, I didn't expect you to be here so soon." He said with that grin on his face. Ellie shook her head, and quickly flipped him the bird.

"Fuck you. You heard anything about what's going on?" Devin opened the door to the stall he was currently in, and stepped out into the aisle. "Well, Tommy came by telling Alex he needed to get down to the guard tower. Something about hunters but, I'm not too worried."

"You're not?" Devin shook his head and said; "You'd be surprised by how many times bandits and Hunters have tried to take this place. It's almost like a part of the routine around here." Without another word, he turned and made his way calmly down the aisle. Ellie followed closely behind. "What if something happens?" Devin shrugged as he opened a door that led to the back room, and walked through. He came back out with a bundle of hay in his arms.

"I'll deal with it then. I don't expect this place to last forever. Its a miracle this place has lasted _this_ long."

_"_Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Devin chuckled, and slid into a stall. When he came back his hands were empty. "There a reason you're here? I mean, besides telling me how worried I should be?" Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if something does happen I'm gonna' need a horse." Devin nodded his head and said; "I'll saddle one up for ya' then." He moved past Ellie and strolled back into the other room. Ellie leaned against a stall door while she waited.

"Just take care of him, will ya'?" Devin asked as he walked back down the aisle and opened up the stall that housed Storm. Ellie felt a twinge of excitement at that.

"No problem," Devin saddled up the horse, and held the stall door open. "Here, why don't you sit on the horse while you wait for-" Devin was cut off when the front door to the stables was kicked open and bullets went whizzing past their heads.

* * *

Joel felt pain flare through him as the Molotov burst in a fiery explosion, setting his shirt alight. He let out a small scream as he stumbled back, and fell off of the platform. The air rushed past him, and the fall was short. He landed on the ground with a hard thump, and quickly went about yanking his shirt off before he could take any extensive damage.

The roar of gunfire was deafening as the Wolf gave the signal to attack. The men up on the platform jumped for cover, and several unlucky men were knocked off their feet as round after round ripped through them. Joel stumbled to his feet, and looked around for his rifle, which he had dropped in his haste to get his shirt off. He found it laying on the floor under a body and quickly rushed over. He bent down, yanked it roughly from underneath the corpse and made a wild sprint for the back wall. As he ran, he looked left and right, hoping to catch sight of Ellie riding off on some horse she'd gotten from the stables.

Sadly, the only familiar faces he found were that of Tommy and Maria rushing over to him. "What happened to distracting him?" Tommy asked, looking at Joel's bare torso, a bright red from the flames. "I know, I know. His temper's shorter than I remember! Don't even worry about that, you need to get these people out of here!" Tommy nodded. "Here, take this," He said taking off his jean jacket and tossing it to Joel, who caught it with one hand before slipping off his pack and pulling the coat on and buttoning up except for the last two buttons. He slid his backpack on and said; "Get to the dam when you're done here." Before he went running off. He prayed to God Tommy and Maria would be okay (he wasn't sure what he would do if he lost his little brother). He prayed Ellie had gotten out okay. And he prayed he would be able to do the same.

* * *

"Get down!" Devin yelled, shoving Ellie to the floor and jumping down next to her. He wrapped an arm around the girl and dragged her over to the wall of the stall. Devin waited until the gunfire had quit before sparing a peak over the side of the wall. The horses were in a frenzy, whinnying and stamping around in their stalls. Some lay on the floor, shot dead. Devin saw four guys, all carrying guns. "There's four of them." Devin whispered, crouching back down. "Their walking this way. You got a gun?" Ellie nodded, pulling the handgun from her waistband. Devin nodded.

"Okay, I've got a pack full of supplies in the back room. If we can take these guys out, that should give us enough time to get that and go." He peaked back over the wall. The Hunters were getting close. "Okay, I'll take two of 'em out. You think you can take out the other two?" Ellie nodded. "Yeah, I've got this." Devin nodded. He took a deep breath, and slowly moved towards the door, trying not to make a sound. He touched the door to the stall. He looked back at Ellie, who nodded. He took another deep breath, and shoved the door to the stall open.

* * *

Joel sprinted as fast as he could. All around him the town of Jackson was in disarray. People ran past him, screaming. Gun blasts filled the air, making Joel's ears ring. His torso stung from the Molotov Cocktail. His back ached from the fall from the platform on the wall. The Hunters had made it inside the walls, and the sound of gunfire was getting progressively louder as they slowly advanced deeper into the city. _Well, there goes Jackson,_ Joel thought. But deep inside he knew it was, and had always been: a pipe-dream.

Joel was suddenly knocked off of his feet as a Hunter went slamming into him. They both went sailing to the floor, the Hunter on top. Joel struggled for a long time, trying to get the Hunter off of him but he had a vice grip on Joel's neck. _Fuck this, _he thought, reaching into his holster and pulling the revolver out. He put the barrel of the gun against the Hunter's temple. There was just a second for him to register the shock and fear in the Hunter's eyes before he pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out. Blood and gray matter spilled onto Joel, soaking his face and lower neck. He let out a sound of disgust before shoving the dead Hunter off of him and clambering to his feet. He looked left and right. Hunters were getting closer.

Joel popped off two rounds, taking down two Hunters before turning and continuing his sprint for the back wall.

* * *

Devin lunged at the Hunter closest to the stall door. The Hunter's eyes filled with shock but he had no time to react. Devin wrapped his arms around the Hunter and spun him around. The other three opened fire, their bullets lodging themselves in the first hunter's body. Devin tossed the dead body at the second Hunter. As he was trying to move the body out of his way, Devin tackled him to the floor, and slammed his fist into the guy's throat, hearing a satisfying crack. At the same time Ellie opened fire. She nailed one Hunter in the head. She shot the second one in the shoulder chest and neck. Devin straightened, and looked back at Ellie.

"You okay?" She held a thumbs up. Devin nodded his head, and approached one of the Hunter's corpses. In his clenched hand was a black .357 Colt Python. Devin pried the revolver out of the Hunter's hand, he took the holster for it as well. He strapped the holster around his hips and slid the revolver into it. "C'mon, let's get moving." He said to Ellie before moving past her and making his way to the back room. In the back, he picked up his backpack and opened it up. Inside it was: a small medkit, a few handmade shivs, and a military issue M1911 handgun. Devin ejected the magazine and did a shell count. Once he was sure he had a full clip, he slid the gun back into the pack, and slung it over his shoulders.

"Let's get the fuck out of dodge." He said, motioning for Ellie to follow and walking for the front doors of the stables. Ellie followed closely, and matched Devin's pace. As they reached the front door she said; "Hey, that was good back there." Devin nodded, opening the door and peering out. What he saw was what looked like a mini battlefield. They were going to have a hard time getting out. "Yeah well, I've had to do it before." Without another word he slipped out of the door and crouched. Ellie mirrored his movements and together they began to move through Jackson, avoiding any areas heavy with fighting. Ellie was honestly surprised by how calm Devin seemed to be. It had kind of surprised her; him saying he'd had to kill before as if it were a minor annoyance. But she couldn't think about it anymore, instead she focused on where they were moving, and how they were going to sneak out of Jackson without getting their heads blown off.

* * *

Sweat poured down Joel's face, neck, chest and back. His head and heart pounded. His torso throbbed. He was tired. He'd successfully gotten out of Jackson alive and had been running for what felt like hours. He was in the middle of the woods, and wasn't exactly sure where he was going. But he continued to run, deciding it would be best to put as much distance between himself and Jackson. It would be best to get as far away from the Wolf as possible. He knew the Wolf would be coming after him-the Wolf wasn't one to take betrayal or abandonment lightly. And he could hold a grudge.

Joel ran and ran. He didn't stop until his legs gave out and he fell to the floor in a cloud of dust and dirt. He rolled onto his back, breathing raggedly. His muscles aching, legs shaking. His eyes suddenly became heavy. Joel tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he could, but slowly and surely, he drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

For what felt like hours, Ellie and Devin slowly made their way through Jackson, just barely escaping being caught. Many times, Ellie found that she had to restrain herself from jumping out and opening fire. But after what seemed to be a millennium, they reached the back wall. Ellie looked left and right, making sure they weren't noticed, or being followed by some Hunter before climbing the ladder to the platform and hopping over the edge of the wall. Devin followed closely, and the two set off at a jog, both hoping to get some distance put between them and Jackson.

For at least an hour they kept moving, looking over their shoulders and around themselves, always on guard. They didn't encounter any stray Hunters, or infected who had been attracted by gunfire, which Ellie found odd. It must have been her lucky day. _Yeah, super lucky_, she thought to herself, still feeling disbelief at loosing the town. It had seemed like such a safe place. But it was like that saying Joel had told her once: if it seems too good to be true, it probably is. But it didn't changed the way Ellie felt, as if she had been robbed. Robbed of the only chance she had of living a somewhat normal life.

Ellie was brought out of her thoughts when she bumped into Devin's back, and was almost knocked off of her feet. Devin was standing still as a statue, looking around him. In his hand was the .357. "You here that?" He asked. Ellie listened closely but heard nothing. "I don't hear anything." Devin nodded.

"It's bothering me. It's too quiet." He didn't speak for a long time, just looked left and right, trying to spot any movement. After several moments of tense silence, he said; "We need to get out of the open. C'mon." Then he holstered the revolver and started walking deeper into the woods. Ellie hurried to catch up with him, and said; "Uhh...I kind of need to meet someone at the dam." As she spoke, her mind turned to Joel and worry spiked inside of her. He had been up at the main gate, where the attack had started. Was he even alive? She didn't know, but she couldn't just drop him like a bad habit. He was a survivor. He'd be at the dam to meet him.

"Yeah, we'll make our way there, but not today. Hunters are gonna' be out everywhere. We'll find shelter and rest up. Tomorrow we'll get moving." Ellie nodded. She could work with that plan. It at least _seemed_ solid enough.

_Come on Joel, just hold on until tomorrow,_ she thought.

* * *

Joel's whole body ached. His head throbbed, and his throat felt like a piece of sandpaper. His tongue was dry, and it was hard to swallow. His eyes cracked open, and he was met by someone's back. They were crouched down on one knee, sifting through his backpack. Slowly and quietly, Joel reached into the holster on his leg, and pulled out his revolver.

He climbed to his feet, and aimed the barrel of the gun at the guy's head. He cocked the hammer back...and the guy spun around. Time around them suddenly seemed to stand still. The air was cool. No wind blew through the trees. Even the animals seemed to have frozen in place. When the guy saw Joel pointing the gun at him, he raised his hands in the air. "No man! I-I just thought you were-"

BANG! His brains and gray matter splashed against the grass and trees as his dead body was flung back, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Joel walked over to his corpse, flipped it over and crouched down beside it. He pulled ruffly, snapping the straps of the guy's backpack before he opened it up and looked through it. A few cans of beans, several rounds for a 9mm. and a single bottle of water. Joel pulled the stuff out of the dead guy's backpack and transferred it to his before he'd realized what he'd done. When he did, his head whipped to the corpses. He hadn't mindlessly killed someone since...since his time with the Hunters. Joel suddenly felt sick. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. _Come on Joel, don't let the Wolf get to you._ Joel nodded at the voice in his head. It was right, of course. It always had been.

Joel looked left, then right. Where in the Sam-Hell was he? He remembered running wildly, not caring _where _he was going. Just caring about getting away from the battlefield that was Jackson, and the Wolf. Joel shook his head. He needed to get to higher ground, get a lay of the land and see where he stood. He needed to get to the dam, needed to be there to meet Ellie. So Joel began walking. He wasn't exactly sure which direction he was heading, he was just looking for a high place.

For what felt like an eternity, he walked. His feet ached, his legs shook as if they were made of jelly, his chest and stomach stung from the burns, his back hurt from his fall. _Just keep walking,_ and he did. He just kept on walking. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set, that he came across the waterfall.

The failing light was enough to show him that it was a high waterfall. The roaring water fell down into a river, which than went flowing out of view. Joel looked at the waterfall carefully. The face was rocky, and in several spots there were large overhangs. Joel looked behind him. He'd come a long way, looking for something exactly like this...but how was he supposed to reach the top? He couldn't go circling around, looking for an easier way, that would just take too long.

He would have to climb.

* * *

The gunshot cracked through the air, causing Ellie to nearly jump out of her skin. She looked over her shoulder. She looked left, and right.

"That sounded like it came from ahead of us." Devin said, pointing in front of him. Ellie looked in that direction. Had it? It had scared her so much she hadn't been able to pay attention to which way it came from. "We need to find shelter fast, or we're not going to last long." Ellie nodded, and followed Devin when he made a sudden turn and began moving East, according to the sun. The two of them walked for a few hours, neither one speaking, both enjoying the silence. Ellie wondered about Joel. Had he made it? Was he okay? She thought about the town, and hoped that not too many people had died. But she knew that was bullshit. Of course tons of people died, but it was the world they lived in. She just had to hope for the people she cared about first, and then everyone else.

Devin suddenly stopped, and she almost ran into his back, again. "Hold up," he said.

"What?" He motioned to his right. There was a large hill, with what looked like a rather large alcove. Devin motioned for Ellie to stay put before pulling out the .357, and approaching the alcove as quietly as he could. When he reached it, he bent and looked inside. There seemed to be enough space for two (if you were sitting down), and maybe-_maybe_ a small fire. Devin nodded his head. It would be a good place to camp.

He straightened, and walked back over to Ellie. "It's good. We'll camp here." Then he was walking past her, heading into the trees. "Where are you going?"

"Getting firewood." Was his response. Then he was out of sight. Ellie looked all around her. The place seemed rather secluded. She couldn't hear anyone (except for Devin) moving around. There were no tell-tale signs of infected. Ellie sighed, and walked over to the alcove. She peered inside, and slid slowly inside of it. There seemed to be more roomy than it looked, and Ellie sat comfortably with her back resting against the farthest wall.

As she that there, sleep slowly began to seep into her brain. She had just enough time to register how tired she was before she was drifting off into the peaceful world of sleep.

* * *

Joel breathed heavily through his mouth. His muscles cramped and ached. He looked back and behind him. He had to be at least fifty feet off of the ground. He was holding on by sheer willpower. He looked up, and quickly blinked sweat out of his eyes. He had to be at least ten feet under the second small overhang. Water from the waterfall splashed onto him, and he tightened his grip on the rock face, doing his best not to slip. "C'mon...you're almost there." He whispered to himself in between deep breaths. With a grunt, he reached up with his left hand, and gripped a piece of outcropping rock. Next he lifted up his left leg, then his right arm, and right leg. He repeated this process several times, and before he knew it, he was underneath the second overhang. Joel held on with all of his strength. His whole body was screaming for rest. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer, or he would be making it at the bottom before he got to the top.

It took him a long time, but eventually, he was pulling himself up onto the overhang. When his body was on solid ground, it collapsed, and he lay there, taking deep, ragged breaths. He needed to keep going, but he couldn't get to his feet. His body just refused to work. So he lay there, resolving to make it to the top in the morning, when he had had enough rest. With that in mind, he let his eyes close, and let his mind wander back to Ellie.

He didn't think of anything but her the entire night.

* * *

Ellie was woke up to the smell of roasting meat. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around her. She was lying in the alcove. About three feet from her sat Devin, his legs crossed Indian-style. In his hands were two thin sticks. Both were stabbed through decent-sized chunks of rabbit meat, and he held them over a fire. "Look who's awake," he said. Ellie looked past Devin outside. It was dark.

"How long was I out?" She asked, stretching to the best of her ability in the small space she had. Devin shrugged his shoulders. "Half an hour..themaybe forty-five minutes." Ellie nodded, and took the rabbit meat when Devin offered it to her. She watched him as he at, ripping the meat into small bits before popping them into his mouth. Her eyes drifted to his left one, and moved down the scar. She wondered to herself how he had got it. The two of them sat in silence, eating their rabbit meat and thinking to themselves.

"How old are you?" Devin asked suddenly, turning slightly so he could get a better look. Ellie quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What does that have to do with...anything?" Devin shrugged his shoulders and said; "Just wondering."

"Well, I should be fifteen soon." Devin grinned and nodded his head. "Pretty sure I'll be seventeen in a few months." He shook his head. "But...I'm never really known when my birthday was." He looked into her eyes, and smiled.

"You've got beautiful eyes," He said suddenly. This took Ellie by surprise. Where did _that_ come from? She wasn't even sure how to respond to a statement like that. But for some reason, it brought on a feeling of nervousness. Devin saw the surprise written across her face and chuckled. "Guess you don't hear that too often, huh?" She could only shake her head, which made Devin chuckle even more. He looked back into her eyes, and suddenly seemed serious.

"That probably means people don't tell you you're beautiful all that much either?" _What?_ Did Ellie hear him right? Had he just said that? Devin swallowed suddenly, and said; "Don't kill me, okay?" Then he leaned in, and their lips touched. Ellie's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't move. She couldn't believe this was happening. What shocked her even more was the tingling she felt running down her spine. Slowly, she let her eyes close. But all too soon, it was over and Devin was leaning back against the wall. The taste of his lips was still on her mouth, and she had to resist the urge to reach up and touch her lips.

"We should get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us." Devin said, scooting down the wall until he was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head. Ellie just stared at him for a long time. Eventually, she once again felt sleep wash over her, and she let herself slide down onto her back, and drift off once more.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Finally got to the romance-ey stuff. Sorry if this chapter is a little fluffy, but I felt it needed to be in here. There's probably going to be many more moments somewhat like this one. **

**So...what do you guys think? Do you like Devin? Does he seem trustworthy? Do you think Joel's starting to psycho out again? Is the Wolf going to come after Joel for abandoning the Hunters all of those years ago? Tell me what you think and more by pushing that little review button. But no matter what you do: don't forget to enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Joel jerked up from sleep, taking in deep breaths through his mouth. He looked around him. He was still on the overhang, his whole body a mass of pain and aches. The sun hung high in the sky, and the light felt blinding. Joel shielded his eyes and sat up. He looked out into the distance, but couldn't see any sign of the dam. He groaned. He would have to climb even more, and the idea of doing what he had done last night didn't sit well with him. _That fucking son of a bitch Devlin! Non of this wouldn't be happening because of him!_ Joel thought angrily.

_Joel, don't think of that, you need to get to the dam. You need to meet Ellie._ Joel nodded his head, and slowly climbed to his feet. He leaned against the rock face, and groaned. He didn't know how much more he could take.

While he still could, Joel began the long climb up the waterfall. It only took a couple of minutes before he was covered in his own sweat. He climbed and climbed. Several times, he lost his footing, and almost went sailing down to the bottom. But fate seemed to be on his side this time, because after the longest time, he found that he was pulling himself over the edge of the cliff-side. He had made it. When he had his whole body over the edge and lay there panting. For several minutes Joel was sure he was going to pass out from exhaustion.

But when exhaustion didn't overtake him, Joel stood, and walked over to the river's edge and looked around him. From here he could see almost the entire layout of Jackson county. He looked left and right. It took several minutes, but he eventually caught sight of the dam. He put his hands on his hips, and mentally calculated the distance. He looked up at the sun, and back to the dam several times before coming to the conclusion that it was at least five to eight miles North-East from him.

_Now to decide how to get there._ He couldn't climb back down the waterfall. Joel huffed. He would have to backtrack from where he was, and find an easier way back down, which would take even _longer._ This day seemed to just get worse and worse.

Joel closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _Better get moving Joel, before you run out of energy again._ Joel ignored the voice, but slowly turned from the sight of the dam and began moving in the opposite direction, keeping his eyes peeled. Searching for the way down.

* * *

Ellie woke up to the gentle shaking of Devin. Her eyes slowly opened, taking a moment to adjust to the light, before she looked into his eyes. She remembered last night, and the kiss he'd given her. "C'mon, we need to get moving." He said in a soft voice. Ellie nodded her head, and slowly followed Devin out of the alcove. Once they were both standing straight, and Devin had his pack situated on his shoulders, he said; "I went scouting this morning while you were asleep. Found out which way to go." Without another word he started walking. Ellie followed. The two walked in silence, Devin slightly ahead. She watched him closely. He rolled his shoulders every now and then. Once or twice he reached to the back of his head and tightened his ponytail. He scratched at the back of his neck. He seemed so calm, Ellie wondered what he was thinking.

"So, who's waiting for you at the dam?" Devin asked suddenly, glancing behind him at Ellie. She shrugged. "...This guy, his name is Joel. He's-"

"Your father...or someone you consider your father." Ellie's eyes widened at that. How was she supposed to answer that? Devin saw the surprise and grinned.

"I'm good at reading people. It's what I use to keep myself alive. In a fight, it's good to know how your opponent's going to come at you." They continued on, once again enveloped in a comfortable silence. Ellie thought about starting a conversation several times, but for some reason the words would stick in her throat. She found it bizarre. Whenever she was with Joel, she found that words flowed easily. But with Devin it was nearly impossible for her to talk. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and thought about it. For several minutes she thought she wouldn't be able to talk at all. But then, she opened her mouth, and said; "Is anyone waiting at the dam for you?" Devin shrugged his shoulders, his facial expression staying neutral.

"Alex might be, but he might be dead. If he is than..." he tilted his head as if he were thinking about it. "Naw...there's probably no one there for me." To be honest, Ellie found that extremely depressing.

"You're all alone?" Devin nodded.

"Have been for a long time. When I showed up at Jackson, Alex brought me under his wing and taut me how to take care of the horses. I guess you could say I was an 'apprentice' of sorts. But to be honest, I think the only reason he looked out for me was because he felt bad. I mean, when I showed up I probably looked like someone had thrown me into a pit of razor blades." He shook his head and a smile played across his features.

"I don't remember much from my time before Jackson. I just walked. Only stopped to sleep. I only ate if I spotted an animal on the road I was walking along. It was a routine. Walk, eat, walk, sleep, repeat. I think I might've lost it there for awhile." Then he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders again.

"Just another sob story." Then he was quiet, his face once again neutral. Ellie felt genuinely sympathetic for Devin, but from what he'd said about Alex, she figured he didn't want anyone's sympathy. He just wanted to survive. Ellie could appreciate that.

"So, what's Joel like?" He asked, looking at her, and she could see the pained expression in his eyes. She shrugged her soldiers.

"He can be a grump-sometimes he's a full blown asshole...but he's the closest thing to a dad I've ever had." Devin actually laughed, genuinely laughed. It was the first time Ellie had heard his laugh, and it was somewhat contagious. She chuckled along with him, and when he stopped, he did it with a sigh. "You're pretty funny Ellie. I like that." The compliment made Ellie feel good.

Once again the two fell into a comfortable silence. "So how far is it?" Ellie asked.

"A good couple of miles." Was Devin's reply.

"Man I can't wait." Devin nodded his head in agreement, and they continued on their way.

* * *

Joel's head hung low as he walked. His head pounded and his body ached. He wanted to just lay down in the grass and stay there. But he pressed forward, not stopping once. His feet had started to swell inside his boots, and he could feel blisters beginning to form on his toes. A few had popped in between his climb and his walk down, and puss stained his aching appendages. _Just keep on walking,_ that voice whispered. _Ignore everything, just keep walking. You're almost there._

And Joel felt truth in those words. He had long since gotten down from the waterfall, and had been walking in the direction of the dam almost all day. Joel couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. There had been only one other time he had felt like giving up: when Sarah had died. That had been the _only _time he had ever come near giving up, when his closest loved one had died.

But none of his loved ones had died...so why did he want to give up so badly? _The Wolf. He's reminding you of the past._ That was very true. He was. Joel had been reminded of all the innocents he'd slaughtered, of all the blood he had shed. And it wasn't sitting well with him. Their faces flashed across his mind. Everyone who's lives had been snuffed out by him, like a candle being blown out by a gust of wind.

_Stop thinking about it Joel. Just walk. Get to the dam and you'll be fine. _Joel clenched his hands into fists and growled; "Shut up."

_Don't think, keep walking. _

_"_Shut _up."_

_Don't think._

"_Shut up!"_ He shouted, stopping and slamming his fist into a tree. Blood squirted from his knuckles as the skin was torn by the rough bark. Joel looked at his wounded fist and huffed. He didn't wrap it, just let it hang at his side before he continued walking.

_Stop thinking. Don't think until you get to Ellie...or you're going to lose it._

"I already have," He muttered. And hadn't he? He was having a conversation with a tiny voice in his mind. He was starting to turn out like Bill. And if that wasn't nuts, he didn't know what was.

_Stop thinking. _And he did.

* * *

Ellie and Devin made it to the dam at sundown. As they approached the wall, Devin stopped Ellie with a hand on her shoulder. "Put your hands up, we don't want to scare 'em shooting at us." Ellie nodded, and mirrored Devin when he raised his hands in a surrender. They both walked forward slowly, and stopped when about ten guns were pointed their way. For a tense moment, Ellie was sure they were going to get their heads blown off, when suddenly: "Ellie? Holy shit!" She recognized the voice of Tommy. "They're friendlies!" She heard him call before the gate was pulled open, and they were met by his familiar face.

"Is Joel with you?" He asked, his face filling with worry when he realized his brother wasn't with her. She shook her head.

"No, he told me to meet him here." Tommy's grave expression never left, but he nodded his head. "Why don't you two come on in, we'll find you a place to sleep." Ellie and Devin nodded their head in unison, and they followed Tommy inside when he motioned for them to follow.

* * *

Joel couldn't feel his legs or feet. They had gone numb some hours ago. He walked in silence, not thinking, just walking in the direction of the dam. He planned to stay this way, but he was yanked out of his thoughts when something slammed into him and knocked him to the floor. He felt pain course through his already sore body, and everything blurred. He looked up and stared straight into the face of a runner. He tried to push it off by shoving up against it's chest with his left arm.

He almost had it off of him, when it suddenly bent it's head forward and sunk its teeth into Joel's arm, breaking the skin and sending blood splashing down onto him.

* * *

**AN: A cliffhanger! Exangellion you fucking asshole!**

**I know, I know. I just had Joel get bitten by an infected, don't act so shocked! The story isn't over. There's more to come. But what is Joel going to do now? He's all by himself, he's slowly loosing his mind, and now he's infected. His day just keeps getting worse and worse. Well, tell me what you think by hitting that little review button. Do you think he really just got bit? Or do you think it's his unstable and screwed up brain? Well, whatever you think, you should come back to read the next chapter. And whatever you do: enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ellie nearly collapsed onto the bed she'd been given, and let out an exhale of air. Joel wasn't there yet, but she knew he would make it. She would just have to wait until then. As she lay, she let her mind wonder to Joel. The last time she'd seen him, he had been sprinting towards the main wall, rifle in hand. He'd told her to get to the dam, told her to meet him there. But now she didn't know what to do. She had expected him to be there before she had been. She wasn't sure if she should stay at the dam and wait for him, or if she should go out looking for him. She shook her head, and decided she would wait three days. If he didn't show up in three days, she would go out looking for him.

She _would_ find him. No matter what.

* * *

Joel slammed his right fist into the runner's rotting face, and yanked the revolver from it's holster. He shoved the barrel of the gun into it's mouth and blew it's brains out. He dropped the revolver from his hand, yanked his backpack and jacket off of his body and looked down at the bight. He gripped his left arm in his opposite hand and grimaced. The skin around the wound was bright red. Blood drenched his arm. His arms began to shake, and he groaned. He couldn't believe it! Of all the shit to happen, this had to be the worst. There was no getting out of this, there was just no way! What was he going to do?

_There is a way Joel. Look in your pack. _That voice whispered quietly in his head. Joel's head spun to his pack, and he dragged it over to himself. He pulled it open and peered inside. The first thing his eyes saw were three shivs he'd made several days before.

"No...no way." He whispered to himself. He couldn't-no _wouldn't_ do that. He would _not!_ _  
_

_Joel, you don't have a choice. If you don't, you'll die. What will happen to Ellie if that happens?_ Joel's eyes squeezed shut, and he bit down on his tongue. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. Had to be. He bit down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood, then looked back at his arm. It was still bright red, and he was still bitten. _Joel, you're not alone anymore. You have Ellie to think about. _

Joel shook his head wildly. He wasn't doing it. He wasn't.

_Joel...You have to._ And than the voice was silent, and Joel was alone again. He sat there, staring down at his wound, tears starting to sting his eyes. He knew the voice was right. He knew he had to do it. He took several deep breaths, and reached into his pack. His hand closed around the handle of one of the shivs. He pulled it out, and held it tightly in his fist. He didn't think he was ready to do this. But he had to move, or he wouldn't be seeing the sun rise on tomorrow.

Joel raised his right hand up, and brought the shiv down, stabbing it into his left arm, just two inches under the elbow. He let out a scream as blood squirted from the wound. He felt the tendons and muscles in his arm tear as the shiv moved through him. He slowly began to saw at his arm. Blood spilled from it as he slowly cut through himself. He was almost halfway finished, when the shiv broke off, the blade sticking in his arm. He dropped the handle, and stuck his fingers in the wound, pulling out the blade. He pulled out the second shiv, and continued his gruesome work. He screamed into the still air as he completed his business. The wound was only bone deep, and circled around his entire arm. He knew he couldn't cut through the bone with shivs alone.

He gripped the his lower forearm in his hand, took another shivery, deep breath, and snapped the bone. He let out a wail filled with agony. He had to do this several times, before the bone snapped in two and he was able to rip the infected part of his arm off.

Joel felt the life-giving blood draining from his arm. Pain coursed through him. Blood squirted from his arm. Darkness circled his field of vision. He reached into the pack with his hand, and pulled out the medkit he had stored in there. It took several minutes, but he eventually was able to get it open. He pulled out the roll of gauze, and gingerly wrapped it around his ragged, bloody stump. Almost immediately the gauze was soaked. He stumbled to his feet, and looked at the dead body of the infected runner. He felt an old part of himself (the Hunter part) take over, and he pulled the third shiv from his pack before stumbling over to the runner. With the same care of a heart surgeon, he slowly sawed at the runner's ears, ripping them from the corpses head. He then took a lace from his shoe, and stabbed a hole in both ears before tying the lace around them, making a makeshift necklace. He put it around his neck, picked up the jacket and pack before slowly starting on his way again.

* * *

Houser felt like shit. It was cold outside, and he had been once again put on guard duty for the dam. He sat still as a statue, staring out at the surrounding wilderness. "Hey, Houser!" He turned and looked behind him to see Tommy.

"Yeah?"

"You're off duty in ten minutes!" A smile grew on his face. "Cool, thanks Tommy." The other man nodded before moving off, probably on his way to see Maria. This made Houser smile. Those two were almost inseparable.

"Like two peas in a pod." He looked back at the wilderness, and stiffened. His eyes squinted. Through the thick trees, he could see a shadow stumbling in the direction of the dam. _I can make that shot. _He thought to himself, raising his hunting rifle, and aiming through the scope.

* * *

He had made it. Joel had made it. He could see the walls of the dam through the trees. He wasn't sure if he had stopped the infection from killing him, but at least he had made it. He'd made it to the dam. If he _was _infected, at least he would be able to see Ellie one last time. "Almost there," he whispered in a hoarse voice. He felt his feet stumble, almost fell, and caught himself. He blinked a few times, fighting off the nausea.

Once he was sure he could keep his balance, he started walking again.

Until he heard a gunshot ring out, and felt a bullet slam into his head. He whipped around, and fell to the floor.

* * *

**AN: So, how was that? Was it brutal, was it disgusting? Yes...and yes. I actually started feeling kind of sick while writing this.**

**So...Joel just got shot. Damnit why all the cliffhangers! **

**Well? What do you think? Do you think Joel is still infected? Do you think he's still infected? Is he immune maybe? (in which case, did he cut his arm off for no reason?) Well, stay tuned, and you'll get all of the answers soon enough. But don't forget to enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Tommy was on his way to Maria, when he heard the gunshot ring out. He spun around, and looked up at the wall to see Houser with his rifle up, his eyes peering through the scope. "Houser! What is it?" Tommy usually wouldn't care, but for some reason he felt compelled to go see what it was Houser had nailed. He jogged back over to the wall and climbed up. He took the rifle from Houser and looked into the scope. He froze when he caught sight of what lay outside the walls of the dam. The blue jeans, the work-boots. The jean jacket. His eyes grew twice their size, and he thrust the rifle back into Houser's arms, and vaulted over the wall.

"Tommy! What is it?"

"Get a medic out here!" Then he was running towards what seemed to be the body of his brother Joel. When he reached the body, he skidded to a halt and kneeled down on one knee. As gently as he could, Tommy rolled Joel onto his back. When he caught sight of Joel's left arm, he felt his heart drop. Where his left forearm had been, was a bloody, ragged stump. It had been clumsily wrapped in gauze, which had long since been soaked through, and was now a deep red. Tommy heard the voice of Maria from behind him, yelling to him, but he was all of his focus was on Joel. The blood from his wound spilled onto the grass and soaking that as well. Suddenly, Maria was next to him.

"Here, help me." Without another word he put an arm under each of Joel's arms and began to drag his body across the earthy floor. Maria grabbed his feet, and the two carried Joel towards the dam. Tommy felt his muscles straining to keep Joel elevated, and he grunted as they made it through the gate. "We need something to carry him on." Tommy said. Moments later, two men came running over with what looked like a large board of wood. After a lot of heavy lifting, they finally got Joel onto the board, and the two men began carrying him towards the doc's quarters. Tommy couldn't help but feel grateful for the doctor making it out with them. He was a good man, and the only _trained_ doctor among them.

Tommy quickly followed the two men. Together, they reached the makeshift infirmary in a few minutes. When the doc caught sight of Joel, his eyes widened.

"What's this?"

"It doesn't matter! Can you fix him?" The doc looked down at him and rubbed his forehead. "Well I...I suppose-"

"Than do it!" The doc nodded his head, and grabbed his tools before beginning work on Joel.

* * *

Joel's body was a mass of sore muscles and aching bones. _Is this hell?_ He thought. It had to be, he couldn't remember a time he had felt this bad. Joel heard voices around him, talking in quiet tones. He didn't recognize one of them, but the other sounded exactly like Tommy.

Tommy? If this was hell, than how was he here?

_You're not in hell Joel. You're just in pain._ Joel could work with that. He tried to open his eyes, but the lights were blinding and he immediately closed them. Joel lay still for a long time before trying again. Slowly, he got his eyes to open, and he let them roam around the room he was in. He must have been at the dam, that much was for certain. From where he lay he could hear the roaring sound of electric turbines. Joel tried to sit up on the cot he was lying on, but was unable to get his body to move more than a few inches before large amounts of pain shot through him. He let out a groan, and let his body fall back on the cot.

The moment the sound had escaped his lips, the hushed voices stopped, and he heard the sound of approaching feet. "Joel?" Yep, that was Tommy alright. Joel slowly let his eyes slide open and he looked up at his younger brother. When he saw the worry lining the younger man's face, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm alright little brother." Tommy still looked concerned, but he let a sound that could've been relief escape his lips. "Jesus Joel. You look like the devil caught up with you." Joel chuckled again at that little comment. "Yeah well...ain't nothin' like looking how you feel." Was his response. Tommy let a smile flash across his face.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch brother," he began. "When ole Houser saw you, he shot ya' down. Lucky his aim was off, he just grazed your skull. Gonna' have a nasty scar there. Hit your earlobe too. Ain't much there but scar tissue. Ole Doc here was able ta' patch you up though." Joel reached up with his left hand to prod at what he was sure to be stitches. But to his surprise, he found there was no hand there to do that. Hell, almost half of his fucking arm was gone. Joel looked down at the wrapped stump as if it were his own tombstone. The small smile left Tommy's face in an instant.

"That was gone when you showed up at the walls. Not too sure how it happened." Joel only stared at what had once been his left arm. For a minute, he couldn't remember how he had lost it. But slowly it all came back. The runner, the bite, the shivs. He looked back into Tommy's eyes.

"How long was I out?" Tommy shrugged his shoulders and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh...two, three days?" He said looking over at the Doc. The older man nodded his head in confirmation before turning and sliding out of the room to give the two brothers some space. The both of them were quiet, neither one saying a word. Joel took a shivery breath, exhaled, and said; "Has Ellie been here?" Tommy shook his head. "I wasn't sure if you'd want her to see you like this...so I told just told her she'd have to wait for you to recover first." Joel sighed, and shook his head.

"I need to see her." He tried to pull himself from the position he was in, but his aching muscles screamed when he moved. Tommy saw the pained look on Joel's face and shook his head. "Oh no, I'll bring her _here._ You need rest." Tommy stood, and walked from the room without giving Joel a chance to argue.

* * *

Ellie was sitting on her bunk with Devin when Tommy grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. The two had been involved in a deep conversation when he arrived, and the sudden contact caused Ellie to nearly jump out of her skin. "Joel's awake. He wants to see you." Ellie felt a mix of relief and excitement wash over her. She jumped off of her bed, and looked at Devin. "Go on, I'll be here." He said with a grin. Ellie nodded before turning back and following Tommy out of the room. They stepped outside, and quickly began making their way across the dam. The air outside was cool, and wet. Ellie could feel the moisture on her skin, and shivered. She silently wished the heat would kick up.

When they reached the makeshift infirmary, Tommy grabbed the doorknob and stopped. "Fair warning. Joel ain't doin' so hot right now. So don't be too surprised." Ellie nodded her head. She just wanted to see him. "Alright," Tommy said before twisting the knob and pulling the door open. Ellie followed Tommy into the room, and stayed close by as they made their way to Joel's side.

When she saw Joel, she felt her heart drop. He lay on his back, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. His face was pale, and his skin was dry. His right fist was bandaged. His feet looked twice their natural size. And his left arm ended just below the elbow in a wrapped stump. "Joel?" She said in a quiet voice. When he heard her, his head spun in her direction, and love flashed through his eyes.

"There you are babygirl." He said, holding out his right arm for her. She couldn't resist it. She leaned down on the cot and hugged him. All of the stress that had been building inside of her just seemed to wash away as he held her. She felt a few tears spill over her eyelids, and she inconspicuously swiped at them. When she pulled away from Joel's hug, she saw he would be alright. She could tell by the look in his eyes. Sure he was beaten up (she wasn't sure that was even the word to describe it), but he would make it through, and that was he best thing. But curiosity burned inside her. She wanted to know what had happened to his arm, how he had lost it.

"What happened?" She asked carefully, eyeing his stump. Joel looked down at it and shook his head.

"The fuckin' thing came out of nowhere." Was his reply. At this, Ellie's eyes widened. Did he mean-

"It was a runner." He said, as if he'd read her mind. "It got me pretty good. Had to use my shivs to get it off." Ellie heard Tommy swallow loudly at Joel's words. But he couldn't be infected. He'd arrived at the dam two days ago, and he hadn't turned. There was no way Ellie would be talking to him now if he was.

* * *

**AN:**** So, that's that. Joel isn't infected-hooray! BUT, he does only have one arm now. Sorry for the short chapters, I've finally gotten my hands on PS4 remasterd edition of The Last Of Us, and I can't stop playing it. It took a lot of willpower to keep myself away from it long enough to write this. But I'm almost finished with the game (again) and so I'll be back in full force. Also, for me, school is starting up again on Monday, so I might not be able to update this story as much as I'd like to. But do not fear! I'm not discontinuing it, I'm just saying that if there's a shortage in chapters, it's because I'm busy with school or the last of us for PS4. Just saying.**

**But Anyway, what did you guys think? Do you think Joel's going to be having a hard time surviving with only one arm to punch people out with? Has anything else happened between Devin and Ellie? How is Joel going to react to Devin? Find out all of this and more next time on: The Last Of Us: Past and Present.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the next several weeks, Joel stayed in the infirmary, letting the doc take care of him. Making sure his arm didn't get infected, cleaning his knuckles (which had broken when he'd punched the tree), and keeping his swollen feet on ice. Joel found it hard to admit that he needed the help he was getting (he definitely never admitted it), but he came to terms with it eventually.

After roughly a week, Tommy gave Joel the okay to leave the infirmary.

"You're good to go Joel. Doc says you've improved. No signs of infection in both meanings. He says your knuckles are going to take at least six weeks to heal. So you need to keep those wrapped." Tommy's eyes drifted to Joel's stump. "He also says to try not to do anything that'll reopen that. You'd most likely bleed out if you do." Joel nodded his head, and grabbed his pack from beside the bed. Once he had it on his shoulders, Tommy motioned for him to follow. "C'mon, let's head on over to your bunk. Ellie will probably have my head if I don't get you to her immediately." Joel smirked, and nodded his head before following Tommy. As they walked, he looked down at his arm.

Joel wore his plaid green shirt, and the left sleeve was rolled up, just above his elbow, showing just the end of the wrapped up arm. He shook his head. If he'd been more vigilant, if he'd been paying more attention, maybe he would still have both of his arms.

The two walked through the dam. Tommy would wave to people here and there, but besides that he was quiet.

"How many?" Joel asked. Tommy didn't need him to elaborate. Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Just around thirty got here safely. Everyone else..." His voice wavered and he trailed off. Joel nodded his head, and put his right hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy grinned at his older brother and sighed. The two continued on in silence, until they reached the complete, other side.

The bunks were stationed in an unused section of the dam. There were just several beds put on handmade stands. There seemed to be _just enough _room for everyone that was there. Tommy led him through the building, to a bed that was unused. Across from that bed was Ellie's. "Joel." She said, waving to him with a smile on her face. Sitting by her cross-legged was a boy Joel didn't know, but he seemed to be about Ellie's age. Inside of himself, Joel felt that old wave of parental over-protectiveness that he had had with Sarah. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, who just made a peace sign in his direction.

Joel put his bag down on his bed, and sat down next to Ellie, on the opposite side as the boy. Ellie wrapped an arm around Joel's shoulder, that same smile still on her face. "Hey babygirl," he said, mirroring Ellie. He felt a great happiness fill inside him at the feeling of Ellie being next to him. He didn't know what he would of done if she hadn't made it. If she had...he blinked a few times and stopped thinking about it. Instead, he looked around Ellie, at the boy, who nodded his head at the old man.

"Who's your friend Ellie?" Ellie seemed to suddenly remember Devin, and scooted back a little so the two could shake hands. "Joel, this is Devin. Devin, this is Joel." Devin grinned and held a hand out. When Joel didn't reach out to shake right away, Devin just chuckled.

"It's cool. I won't bite." Joel sighed, and stretched his good arm out. The two shook hands quickly, and Joel rested his hand on his leg. Devin looked at Joel's left arm (what was left of it) without much surprise and said; "You okay?" Joel nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Devin grinned, leaned back, against what Joel would've guessed was the headboard.

"Cool."

* * *

For the next several weeks, Joel worked on trying to get accustomed to using one hand for everything, which was extremely difficult. First Joel learned how to dress and undress. Then he went on to opening things. This was especially difficult. Many times, as he was trying to open a locked door, or a medkit, he found himself in dire need of help. He knew he would get better at these things, but right now he found it extremely frustrating, not being able to do the most meager things.

One thing Joel found especially difficult was reloading his weapons. He wasn't too great at using long weapons (the kick was the biggest problem, because he no longer had two hands to hold them with), and so he focused more on trying to master reloading his 9mm and revolver. The 9mm wasn't too bad, Joel could hold the gun and pick up a magazine in the same hand, and slowly maneuver it into the gun. However, using the revolver was a different story. He found it was nearly impossible to get the shells into their separate places without the use of both hands.

In the end, he decided it would be better if he only used the revolver when he absolutely had to.

* * *

A month passed. Joel walked briskly through the dam, his fist clenched, his blood boiling. He was pissed.

"Tommy!" He yelled when he reached the front gate. Tommy turned from the horse he was standing by, and Joel saw him swallow. "What's this I hear about a trade route?" Tommy nodded. "There's another civilization, about a day's ride from here. This is around the time we ride out to make a trade with 'em."

"Why wasn't _I_ told about this?" Tommy shrugged. "You never asked." Joel shook his head and sent a look Tommy's way.

"So you're just gonna' ride out there, give them some of this place's supplies and hope they give us somethin' of equal value?" Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"We've been doing this for a long time Joel. You should have a little more faith in the operation." Joel only stared at his brother. He looked down, then back up.

"Fine, but I'm comin' too." Tommy sighed. "Joel...I don't-"

"You don't have to worry about this." Joel said, motioning with his stump. Tommy sighed heavily, and put his hands on his hips. "Is your girl gonna' be okay with this?" Joel pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and first finger. "She's probably not going to stay here willingly so..." Tommy nodded, and turned back to his horse. "Fine. Be back here in ten minutes." Joel agreed, and began making his way back to the bunks.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, another short chapter. But this one is actually the first half of one full chapter. The tenth chapter is the other half of this. I'm ending this one early for the suspense. Speaking of suspense: What do you guys think is going to happen on the road? Tell me all of your predictions in that little review section. The next chapter will probably (and I am saying probably) be uploaded today or tonight, depending on how busy I am. Hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned.**

**~Exangellion**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-MUST READ: This chapter is super short, because (as I said last chapter) this is the second half of the previous chapter. So, don't be surprised if it's not as long as you want it to be. Also, I've had like two hours of sleep, so my brain's a little fuzzy. But I'm going to write for you guys! So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Joel sat crouched on the shoulder of the highway, his arms resting on his knees. His hand was trembling heavily, and blood slowly oozed from it, down his forearm. His right lower eyelid twitched, and he shook his head. His sanity seemed to be hanging halfway over the precipice. Joel blinked a few times, and looked down at his shirt. It was grimy, and stained red by the blood. He would have to get a different shirt. He swallowed thickly and looked over to his right. Ellie saw with her back against Devin, her head buried in her hands. It had been close. Too damn close.

Joel hissed, and clenched his hand as pain washed over his shattered knuckles.

"Hey," Joel looked up to see Tommy, his face a mass of bruises and cuts. Joel looked back down at the ground and swallowed once again.

"We need to get moving." Joel nodded, and slowly climbed to his feet, before calling to Ellie and Devin, and climbing onto his horse.

Several Hours Earlier:

Joel walked quietly over to his bunk, and began putting things into his pack. Ellie saw this and walked over. "Where are we going?"

"Tommy says he has a trade route with another civilization. We're goin' with him to make a trade." He looked at Ellie for a short minute before telling her to get enough things packed for a two day trip. Ellie nodded her head, and walked back to her bunk. She said something to Devin, who nodded his head and grabbed his backpack from the side of his bed. Joel saw this and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh Ellie. I had a hard time convincing Tommy to let _us _go in the first place." Devin smiled at this and shook his head.

"Sorry old-timer, but I'm not gonna' let you guys have _all _of the fun." He didn't give Joel anymore time to speak. He just packed his things, and followed Ellie out.

"We'll be waiting outside!" Ellie called back. Joel just watched them, his eyes narrowing in the direction of Devin. He wasn't too sure what he thought of the kid, but he knew he didn't fully trust him yet. Once Joel was sure he had all of his things, he pulled the pack onto his shoulders and walked in the direction Ellie and Devin had walked.

Outside, he found Ellie and Devin blabbering away, engrossed in their conversation. Joel had to clear his throat several times before they noticed his presence. "You ready?" Devin asked. Joel nodded his head, and the three began making their way across the dam. When they reached the front gate, they found Tommy, Maria, and Houser (who once again apologized for almost killing Joel).

"Alright, let's get rollin'" Tommy said once everyone was on a horse, and holding onto their reigns. The group started off in silence, making their way for a place Tommy referred to as "The Hilltop".

* * *

Devin looked over at Ellie, who sat on her horse, whistling quietly to herself. He grinned, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Ellie's head turned in his direction. "What?" He chuckled again and shook his head. "Nothing, I just find that cute."

"Find what cute?" In response, Devin whistled sharply. Ellie shook her head, a smile playing across her face. "You're so weird." Devin shrugged.

"Yeah, but in a good way."

For awhile, they continued on in silence. Devin watched everyone for a small space of time. Tommy and Maria rode at the front, side by side. Both looked very calm. Houser however, looked very uncomfortable. Devin noticed the way he scootched around in his saddle a lot, and made the deduction that he wasn't very into riding horses all that much. Joel sat still on his horse, eyes forward. But every once in a while he would catch them flit left and right. He was nervous, anxious. Devin cracked a smile. The old man was always on watch mode.

From the corner of his eyes he watched Ellie. She was just as calm as Tommy and Maria. Except, she seemed happier. There was a small grin on her face, and he noticed the way she'd send small glances his way every now and then. He found that cute as well. She looked like a lovesick puppy. This caused Devin to burst into another fit of chuckles. Ellie once again questioned him, but he simply waved a hand and said; "Nothing. It's nothing."

They rode on.

* * *

For several hours they rode on. Ellie and Devin having small conversations here and there. Houser shifted around almost constantly, trying desperately to find a comfortable position on the horse. Tommy and Maria stayed silent, and both stayed side by side.

Joel stayed vigilant. His eyes flitted back and forth at random intervals. In between these, he let himself relax.

It was in between his glances, that it happened. The sun had gone down about an hour before, and it was almost pitch-black, except for the glare of their flashlights. The air was still, and warm. Crickets sang around them, reminding Joel of a time before the Cordyceps. He was beginning to calm down. He made less glances left and right, and his focus was on keeping himself awake long enough for them to find a spot to camp for the night.

It wasn't until too late that Joel heard the sound of approaching feet. Someone grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him from the horse. He fell, and landed on his side, his whole body jolted by the suddenness of the fall. He heard everyone else get pulled off of their horses, and looked around them. About seven guys surrounded them. Joel's hand and arm was grabbed, and was pulled roughly behind his back. He was than pulled to his knees. He looked around him, and saw everyone else in the same predicament.

Joel tried to get out of their grasp, but whoever was holding him had him in a vice grip. "Don't struggle," a deep voice whispered in his ear. The voice than spoke to the one holding Tommy.

"Start with him, make sure he goes slow." Joel saw the guy holding him motion towards Ellie with his hand. "Have some fun with her. When you're done, waste her. We'll shoot everyone else after that. This guy goes last." Joel heard him say. Fury and fear filled him as he saw the guy holding Ellie knock her to the floor and climb on top of her. "Joel!" She called out. He heard the sound of a fist connecting with skin, and saw Tommy fall to the ground.

"Let her go." He growled, looking back at Ellie, who was struggling with all of her might to keep the guy from having his way with her. He would get a good grip on the hem of her shirt, but she would somehow manage to stop him. But than he'd do it again. Joel knew Ellie didn't have long. He needed to move. "Sorry pal, we can't do that. You're old buddy Devlin wouldn't like that." Joel felt his heart stop. These guys had been sent by Devlin? He heard a crack, and saw Tommy getting kicked in the ribs.

With a yell of rage, Joel swung his head back, connecting it with the nose of the guy holding him. The guy stumbled back, and Joel drew his 9mm. He popped off a round, and blew the fucker's brains out. He shot the guy holding Tommy, who drew a gun of his own. The guy holding Maria tried to put her in the way, but Tommy was too fast. Blood shot from the guy's throat and he fell back, dead before he hit the ground. Joel shot the guy holding Houser, and grabbed the guy holding Devlin. The one who'd tried to rape Ellie shot too late, and his rounds sunk into the flesh of the guy Joel was holding.

The last guy was outnumbered, and he quickly realized that. Fear filled his eyes, and he dropped his gun before turning and setting off. Tommy raised his gun. "No! He's mine." Joel growled. He sprinted after the guy, and tackled him. "NO! PLEASE!" The guy yelled as Joel rolled him over.

Joel sat on the guy's arms, raised his fist in the air, and sent it crashing down. He punched the guy over...and over...and over...and over. He punched him until he heard his jaw shatter. He punched him until his face was unrecognizable. He punched him until his own knuckles broke even more. He punched him until Tommy pulled him off of the guy. Joel yanked himself free of Tommy's grasp, and pulled his 9mm. The guy's brains painted the ground in a crimson red.

* * *

**AN: So now we know what happens when someone tries to rape Ellie in front of Joel. They end up getting super fucked up. ;) So...what did you guys think? Was it brutal? Was Joel awesome in action? Is Devlin (the Wolf) a dick or what? Yes, yes, and yes. What will happen in the next chapter? Now that would be a spoiler wouldn't it? But, if you read chapter eleven when I post it, you'll find out. Until then: adios!**

**~Exangellion**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"We need to get moving." Joel nodded his head, and climbed slowly to his feet before calling to Ellie and Devin, and climbing onto his horse. He watched as Devin stood and helped Ellie do the same. She walked quietly to her horse, her eyes looking at something that was probably miles away. _She's remembering David. _The voice said, once again voicing the truth. Joel looked to Tommy, who was already in his saddle, and was gently prodding at the cuts and bruises on his face. He saw Joel staring, and let his hand fall back to the reigns. Joel looked down at his knuckles. Blood flowed steadily from them, and Joel winced when he realized they were cut bone-deep. He doubted his fist would ever be the same again.

"Here, let me take a look." Joel heard Houser say. He looked up to see him with his left hand outstretched. In his right hand was a half-empty first-aid kit. Joel huffed and held his right fist out. As gently as he could, Houser unwrapped Joel's hand and prodded gently at the cuts, before wrapping it in a thick layer of gauze. "There, that should hold until we get to the Hilltop. Let me know if it starts bleeding again." Joel looked at the wrapped knuckles. "You a doctor or somethin'?" Houser shook his head. "I've just had experience." Joel didn't need to hear anything else. He grumbled his thanks, before spurring the horse. The group set off on the road again. The sun was rising on the horizon. Joel wondered just how long he'd been sitting there on the side of the road, staring at the floor.

He thought back to the attack. He'd gunned down people before, but it had never affected him to the level this had. He let go of the reigns to scratch at his beard, and shook his head. He hadn't done something _that brutal_ to anyone in a long time. Not since...

_Don't think about it Joel! _The voice hissed. Joel exhaled and nodded discretely. He'd listen to the voice for now.

* * *

Devin watched Ellie closely. She was very quiet, and seemed to be a thousand miles away. Devin wished he had been able to get free from those goddamned hunter's hands. He would've bashed at least one of the fucker's faces in. He knew Ellie wouldn't be feeling the way she was if he had been able to get free. In a way Devin blamed himself. If he'd tried harder, if he hadn't just sat there staring as that asshole had tried to strip Ellie of not just her clothes, but of her virtue. He shook his head. He couldn't start thinking about what he should've done. He should think about what he can do to comfort Ellie.

Devin shut his eyes, and rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand. It ached, as did his back. He wondered how long they had been riding. He also pondered on what the Hilltop was like. Did they have room for the remaining citizens of Jackson? Or was this place just another pipe-dream? Devin shook his head. It didn't matter. He didn't care about any of that anymore.

Devin found that what he really cared for was Ellie. He looked at her again, and wished once again he could comfort her. He knew he probably could, but the words just wouldn't come.

Devin inhaled through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. He let his eyes drift to everyone else. Joel was more still than he'd ever seen the guy. He sat, looking down, his hand wrapped tightly around the reigns, his left arm dangling next to his side. Tommy and maria seemed to have drifted closer together, and he could feel the tension in the air. Houser was no longer shifting around, and sat with both his hands around the reigns. He seemed to be in a state of shock. Devin deduced that he didn't do too well with life-threatening situations.

Devin took several deep breaths, and looked at Ellie again. She no longer seemed to be a thousand miles away, but she looked haggard, as if she had gone a long time without sleep. Devin sniveled, and wiped at his nose with his sleeve. He was tired. He rubbed at his back, and silently prayed for them to reach the Hilltop soon.

* * *

They reached the Hilltop just before noon. The name for it fit. It was an extremely large settlement built around a large manor that rested on top of a very large hill. Joel was shocked at how big it was. He guessed it would be able to house at least eighty-five people. As they got closer, Joel saw people standing on top of the wall, all armed with similar hunting rifles. They had almost reached the wall's perimeter, when someone called down to them. "Well I'll be Goddamned. If it ain't Tommy! I was starting to think you'd never be coming back!" Joel looked up to see a man with long, silky-smooth black hair and a large goatee looking down at them. He called to someone behind him, and the gates opened. Tommy and maria were the first two to ride in, than Houser, Joel, Ellie and Devin. The gates closed noisily behind them.

Tommy hopped off of his horse, and moved to greet the man who'd called down to them. "Jesus! It's been awhile." The man (named Jesus) wrapped Tommy in a bear hug, before clapping him on the shoulder and looking at everyone else.

Joel thought the name fit, Jesus _did _fit the description of the son of God from the bible. Except _this_ Jesus wore camouflage cargo pants, black combat boots and a black button-up coat, with gloves to match.

"Houser, still rocking that crack-shot aiming?" When Houser nodded softly, Jesus let out a deep, hearty laugh. "Of course you are." Then he looked at Joel, Ellie and Devin and held out a hand.

"Don't think I've had the pleasure." Joel shook hands with him, as did Ellie and Devin. "You guys new to Jackson." Tommy nodded. "Yep, this here's Joel." When Jesus heard that, he smiled brightly. "So you're the brother Tommy's babbled on about? Well it's great to finally meet you." Joel nodded his head.

After Joel had introduced Ellie and Devin to Jesus, he hopped off of his horse, and stretched. Jesus clapped his hands together, and said; "Alright, follow me. I'll show you where you guys can stay-if you plan on it?" Tommy nodded his head, and Jesus began moving for the manor in the center of the civilization. The group moved in silence, looking around them. In some places, there were shanties (obviously made by hand). In other places there were tents. There was a small space, which was obviously being used as a farm. Joel was surprised at how well the place seemed to be working. If only it was this way at Jackson.

When they reached the manor, Jesus opened the heavy oak front doors, and motioned for them to step inside.

"This used to be a place where some fancy rich guy lived, I would guess." Jesus said, moving the head, and leading the way up a large staircase. "There's several rooms in here-seven or eight I believe, which we use for people who have first arrived." Joel looked back at Ellie, who was looking in every direction, completely fascinated by it. He grinned. At least she wasn't so distant anymore.

Jesus led them down a hall, and stopped in front of several doors. "Pick which ones you like." Joel was about to reach for a doorknob, when Tommy spoke. "Jesus, I'd like to get the business out of the way. The kids and Maria can stay here. You don't mind, do you guys?" Tommy asked, looking at both Houser and Joel. Both men shook their heads, and Jesus shrugged. "Fair enough, I'll have Tommy back to you soon Maria." Jesus said, sending a wink at the woman. Maria scoffed, and opened one of the doors.

Joel followed Jesus, Tommy, and Houser back down the hall. At the end, he looked back, and saw Devin and Ellie looking around themselves. He kept his eyes on them until they were out of the hallway. He rubbed at the back of his neck, and hoped the business wouldn't take long. He needed to get some sleep.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! So...what do you think of the Hilltop? And before anyone asks, yes the guy's name is Jesus (pronounced like Jesus Christ. No it's not his real name, it's just a nickname so don't get your panties in a bunch). This was more of an introductory chapter of the Hilltop and the character Jesus. I'm not too sure how much the Hilltop will have to do with the story however. What do you guys think? Just know I'll take all of your thoughts into consideration. Don't be afraid to speak your opinion. Ok. I think I've said enough. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!**

**~Exangellion**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Joel, Tommy and Houser followed Jesus into a room, just off of the entryway of the manor. In the center of the room was a large mahogany table. On both sides were chairs. Candles sat on the tables, and flickered brightly, giving the room a cozy feel. "Alright, let's see what you got." Jesus said, walking to the side of the table farthest from the door. Tommy and Houser removed their packs, and sat them on the table. "Just gonna' let you know right now. There ain't much here." Tommy said, before the two men started pulling various supplies from their packs (mainly ammunition and medkits). Jesus watched this, his right arm folded over his chest. The left rested on the right, his hand scratching at his goatee.

"You're right. There isn't a whole lot here." He said with a bit of shock in his eyes. Tommy nodded in agreement, and stepped back.

"You know we usually have more." He was quiet for just a moment before saying; "Jackson was attacked by a large group of hunters. We lost the town. The survivors are holed up at the plant, but...we ain't got much there." Jesus's eyes widened. "Hunters? You've got to be kidding me!" He turned, and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm used to bandit raids but...what are the hunters doing anywhere near here? I thought most of 'em were near the Pittsburgh area." Joel shook his head. "Well, somethin's got 'em coming this way. Knowin' them they're probably using Jackson as a base camp while Devlin looks for a place to make a permanent camp." Jesus looked Joel's way for a moment, and nodded his agreement. "Okay. Well, we can't have Hunters this close to the Hilltop. You can keep these." Jesus pushed the ammo and medkits back towards Tommy.

Tommy eyed Jesus warily for a moment. Jesus saw this, and chuckled. "It's okay. We'll still give you guys some food. In return, you're going to have to help us drive the Hunters out of Jackson. I don't want them this close to the Hilltop." Relief filled Tommy's eyes, and he nodded his head. "We might be able to do that, but I'm gonna' have to send Houser back to report that we'll be gone longer than expected. We'll make a move when he returns." A warm smile grew on Jesus's face.

"I can get behind that."

* * *

Ellie and Devin looked into each bedroom. Each one seemed to have a different style. It took several minutes, but finally Ellie and Devin agreed on a room with two twin beds, and a single bed. Ellie plopped down onto one of them, and groaned as the bed bounced on their springs. "This has got to be the best bed ever." Devin chuckled, and sat on the bed next to hers (she'd taken one of the twin beds).

"You know...I bet these were way more comfortable before the outbreak." He said, rubbing a head over the (somehow) clean sheets. Ellie looked at him with a slight shade of disbelief. "You're kidding? _How _could these get any better?" Devin shrugged, and laid flat on his bed. He closed his eyes, and exhaled loudly. Ellie was right about one thing: these beds were super comfortable. Ellie sat up and looked at Devin. He looked at her. Devin was quiet for a moment, then sat up.

He looked into her eyes, and a smile grew on his face.

"Don't freak out okay?" Without speaking again, Devin stood, walked over to Ellie's bed, and sat down on the side. He turned to face her, leaned down, and their lips touched.

This time, she wasn't shocked. Almost immediately she closed her eyes, and let herself get wrapped in the kiss. Devin wrapped his left arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. His right arm gently snaked it's way around her shoulder, and held her gently.

Ellie was surprised at how gentle Devin's kiss was. Ever since she'd met him she'd always considered Devin to be a little...rugged. But when he kissed her it was with an extreme gentleness. Almost as if she would break if he kissed her too hard. They twisted their heads to get a better angle, and the kissing continued. Ellie felt that familiar shiver run down her spine, and without even thinking she placed her hands on Devin's chest.

Devin's lips moved without him even thinking. He'd had next to no experience with this, but it seemed to come naturally. They kissed and kissed.

When they came up for air, Devin placed his forehead against Ellie's, their faces inches apart. Devin grinned at her, she grinned back. Devin's eyes suddenly shot to the door, and he leaned back just as the knob turned and Joel entered the room.

* * *

Joel stepped into the room, and he stopped. Ellie and Devin were both looking at him, Devin with a grin on his face. He looked at Ellie, who seemed to be breathing a little heavier than was normal. "Hey Joel." She said-almost too cheekily. Joel's eyes flitted back and forth between the two. He suddenly felt very confused. What the hell had just happened? Devin stood casually, made a show of stretching, and nodded at Joel and Ellie. "Well, _I _think I'm going to go have a look around. See you in a bit Ellie." Than he leaned down, and gave Ellie a small peck on the lips. Joel's eyes widened to the size of quarters as Devin walked past him, hands in his pockets with a smile on his face. Joel thought the kid was extremely cocky, to walk in arms reach.

Joel watched Devin as he walked out of the room. When the door shut, Joel looked at Ellie. The girl huffed, and fell back onto the bed. Joel motioned towards the door. "You wanna' explain that?" Ellie looked at him. "Explain what?"

"The-" Joel pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He looked back at Ellie and put his hand on his hip. "You know what." Recognition sparked Ellie's eyes. "Oh...you mean the kiss?" Joel his face in his hand. Sometimes he wasn't too sure about that girl.

"Yes, that." Ellie shrugged her shoulder, and put her hands behind her head.

_Just drop it. This was bound to happen sooner or later._ It took a lot of willpower, but Joel was able to stop himself from saying anything else about the kiss. Instead, he walked to the other double bed, and flopped onto his back. He let out a groan, and slowly drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ellie was brought out of her slumber in the middle of the night by a gentle shaking at her shoulder. She moaned, pulled the sheets over her head. "Ellie...Eeeeelllliiee...Ellie." Ellie groaned again, but pulled the blanket from her head, and looked up at none other than Devin. Immediately, Ellie noticed two things. One, the big grin on his face. Second, the guitar in his hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, and she sat up. "Where'd you get that?"

Devin put one finger to her lips. "I traded someone for it-that doesn't matter. Now, get some real clothes on and meet me in the hall." Ellie looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a red tank top. Before she could say anything else to Devin, he was out of the room. Ellie stood, and pulled some jeans on over her shorts, than slipping into her sneakers before stepping out into the hallway. Devin was standing there, leaning against the guitar like it was a walking stick.

"C'mon, let's get moving." He led her down the hallway, and up the stairs. Once on the third floor, Devin moved quickly, but silently, down several different corridors until they were standing by a rather large window. Devin, handed Ellie the guitar, and fiddled with the locks on the window, until he was able to push it up. Once that had been accomplished, he climbed onto the sill and out onto the small overhang just outside the window. He turned so that his back was facing the open air, and he jumped up. His hands grasped the side of the roof, and he pulled himself up. Once he was sure he wasn't going to go sliding off, Devin lied down on his stomach with the top half of his torso sticking over the edge.

"Okay, hand me the guitar." Ellie leaned out of the window, and did as Devin asked. Once he had the guitar safely on the roof, Devin held both of his arms down. "Now grab my hands."

"You're gonna' pull me up?"

"Well I can't boost you up here." It took a second, but Ellie finally climbed out onto the sill, reached out and grabbed Devin's hands. "It's okay, I've got you." He said as he slowly pulled her up onto the roof. Soon, they were safely sitting on the roof, the guitar in Devin's hands. "I remember you telling me about Joel and how he wanted to teach you guitar. I'm not too good at teaching but...I figured you'd like this." He shaped his fingers on the different strings and frets. He strummed out a few chords to make sure he had it right before he began to play. His fingers moved methodically, and easily. To Ellie it almost looked like poetry in motion.

And then Devin began to sing. His voice was deep, but melodic. It was beautiful.

_"When I see your smile, tears run down my face. I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." _Devin strummed on for a moment more, but then he stopped and his brow furrowed.

"I'm gonna' have to try and remember the rest of the lyrics." Ellie couldn't help but laugh when he said this. "Sorry, sorry." Devin was quiet for a moment. He looked down at his feet for a moment before saying; "So...you liked it?" Ellie nodded her head, a genuine smile on her face. "It was fucking awesome." To Ellie's surprise, Devin blushed, and smiled deeply. "Thanks." He leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned it.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys. Took me awhile to write this chapter because my internet kept fucking up and shutting down in the middle of me writing. But I finally finished it. Sorry for the fluffiness, I just figured this would be the time for me to put it in there (considering the action is going to kick up again next chapter).**

**Note: Italics=Devin singing. The song he sang was: "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**So, what did you guys think? Is Devin sweet, or what? Is Joel going to kick his ass for kissing Ellie? What's going to happen with the Hunters at Jackson? Is the Hilltop going to be an asset to Joel and the gang? Is Jesus going to be a valuable ally? Is anyone going to die? Find out all of these things in the next chapter of "The Last of Us: Past and Present!"**

**~Exangellion **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay guys. This one chapter isn't going to have any characters like Tommy, or Maria, or Houser or Ellie or Devin in it. This is a flashback chapter. I plan on giving you guys an idea of just how fucked up the Wolf really is. So without further ado: enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Joel stood still as a statue, arms folded over his chest. He had a pounding headache, and the heat wasn't helping one bit. Morgan sat on a stool in the center of the room, trembling in his boots. Joel felt some pity for the man. He had pissed the Wolf off, and now he was going to pay the price. When Morgan had given the Wolf the ration cards he owed, the Wolf had demanded more. Morgan had denied the Wolf his request. And now he was going to pay...whether he liked it or not.

Joel was brought from his thoughts as the door to the apartment they were in opened, and the Wolf strolled in, hands clasped behind his back. Joel could see the shining metal in his hand. Morgan stood at the sight of the Wolf, and said; "H-hey Devlin. Listen...I-I was actually-" The Wolf swung his right hand down. The buck knife in his hand swooshed down, slicing through Morgan's ear like it was butter. The ear fell to the floor, blood squirted from Morgan's head. He let out a yell filled with agony and he fell to the floor, hands at the spot of his head where the ear had been.

The Wolf got down on one knee, and gently cradled Morgan's head in his hands. He shushed him gently, eyes filled with sympathy. "It's okay. It's okay...now, are we gonna' get those extra ration cards?" Morgan nodded his head, tears streaming down his face. A gentle smile crossed the Wolf's face. "Why don't you get yourself to someone who can get you fixed up?" He asked as he straightened. Morgan stared at him in disbelief. "You're letting me go?" The Wolf nodded his head. Relief washed over Morgan's face.

"Thank you. Thank you so mu-"

BANG! The echo of the Wolf's gun rang loudly in the room. Causing Joel to jump a bit. The Wolf let out a loud laugh, and turned, clapping his hands. "Oh man! I fucking love it when they buy into my fucking bullshit!" He aimed the gun and fired at Morgan's body a few times, and Joel had to suppress a growl of hatred. The only thing helping him keep his mouth shut was the fear of the Wolf.

"Joel, get ridda' this fucking trash, alright?" Joel nodded his head, and slowly stepped forward and grabbing the ankle's of Morgan's dead body and dragging it out of the rundown building they were in. Joel dropped the body in a thick bush, and wiped his hands on his jeans before moving back inside.

"We headin' back into the zone?" He asked when he found the Wolf in his "office", using a decaying body, that was hanging from the ceiling, as a punching bag. When he heard Joel's voice, he turned, and grinned. "You can, I'm gonna' stay here, get some exercise in." Joel nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Joel. Keep up the good work and I won't regret giving you such a high position." Joel nodded his head without looking back before he walked out, and began making his way to the Boston QZ.

* * *

The warehouse was practically empty. There was no light (except for the light from the moon), and Joel had to resort to his hearing to see if anyone was there. He sat there for a long time, listening to the surrounding darkness, and waiting. When he didn't hear anything, he calmed, and slowly began moving towards the middle of the room. As he walked, Joel looked around him. He couldn't see _anything_ really. It was so goddamned dark. He stopped in the middle of the room, and resisted pulling out his pistol. He felt as if he were being watched.

And he probably was, but Joel wasn't about to leave. He'd gotten in touch with some "local talent", as a friend of his had told him. That friend had told Joel that smuggling could be _pretty _profitable. That friend had gotten Joel hooked up with a smuggler who might ("Might is the key word Joel," the friend had said) be able to get him involved in the business.

That friend had also told Joel that the smuggler's name was Tess.

Joel eventually got tired of just standing there, and began to slowly move around the warehouse. There seemed to be nothing inside, except for small things like old rags or little bits of gauze there seemed to be nothing noteworthy in there. Joel looked at the other side of the warehouse, the side under the window. Just like in the rest of the place there seemed to be nothing there.

That was when he heard a door open behind him. Joel spun around, drawing his pistol and aiming it at the woman. He'd done that so many times he'd learned how to do it in one fluid motion. The woman stopped walking and stared at Joel without even the slightest bit of interest.

"You mind _not _pointing that thing at me?" Joel kept the gun trained on her for only a second, before sliding the gun back into his waistband. He motioned towards the woman with one hand.

"I'll take it you're Tess?" Tess nodded her head. "I'll take it you're Joel?" Joel nodded his head, and looked around him. "So why are we _here _of all places?" Tess smirked, and motioned for Joel to follow. Hesitantly, he did. The two walked through the door Tess had used to enter the warehouse, and Joel found himself in some kind of a loading bay. Tess picked up a tan pack and tossed it to Joel. He caught it, and pulled it open. To his surprise, he found it full of guns and ammo. He looked at Tess with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's what we're smuggling. You help me get those to our client-_without _getting caught-I'll consider bringing you under my wing." Joel smirked, and slung the pack over his shoulders. "Lead the way."

* * *

Not only did Joel successfully help Tess smuggle the weapons out of the Zone and to the client, but several times he got them out of tight spots with soldiers. Tess was honestly impressed at the level of skill Joel had with sneaking through places crawling with military. Twice, outside the walls, Joel was able to save Tess from an attacking clicker, or take out a large number of runners without being detected. He was a good ally.

That night, Tess agreed to let Joel begin working with her. When she told Joel this, he flashed her a small half-grin. Instead of saying anything, he nodded his head and told her he'd bee seeing her soon.

* * *

The next morning, Joel awoke to his front door getting kicked in. He shot up from the couch and jumped to his feet. He looked around him, searching for his gun. He found it in the tan pack just before the Wolf got the door open and stepped inside. "Jesus fucking Christ Joel. No fucking manners. Not answering when someone's obviously fucking knocking." The Wolf shook his head, and noticed the gun in Joel's hand.

"Expecting someone?"

"No, just gave me a scare. That's all." The Wolf let out a laugh, and sat down on the couch Joel had been laying on just seconds ago. "So, how was your fucking night? Did you do anything fun?" Joel shook his head, and reluctantly sat down next to the Wolf, setting his gun down on the couch next to himself. The Wolf shook his head again, and chuckled.

"Joel, you're such a fucking stick in the fucking mud. I mean-you gotta' fucking get out some time! Have a good fucking time. Fuck someone, kill someone, get into a good fight." The Wolf smiled suddenly, and slapped Joel on the chest. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" The Wolf smirked.

"Now, that would ruin the surprise." Than he was moving for the door. Joel slid the pistol into the waistband of his jeans, slipped into his boots and followed slowly behind. He wondered what the Wolf had in store for him.

The two left the apartment building, and The Wolf walked calmly down the street, waving at some soldiers, and flipping others off. _What the hell does he expect them to do? _Joel thought silently. The Wolf had always been extremely unpredictable. They walked through the Boston QZ, and before Joel knew it, they were standing in an alleyway, the Wolf sifting through trash.

"Here we fucking go!" He shouted when he pulled out a large two-by-four. He held it in both hands, and stood beside Joel. "Now we wait."

"What are we doin' here?" Joel couldn't hold the question back anymore. The Wolf stared at him as if Joel had called him an ass. "Don't get your fucking panties in a bunch. I'm fucking showing you how to have some fucking fun." Then they stood in silence, Joel with his arms folded over his chest.

It took almost ten minutes. The Wolf caught sight of a guy walking down the alley, and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas day. He strode towards the guy, and slammed the two-by-four into his face. The guy fell to the floor and let out a scream, holding his broken nose in his hands. The Wolf swung down again, this time breaking a couple of the guy's ribs. He screamed again. The Wolf swung down on the guy's stomach. Blood poured from the guy's mouth. The Wolf swung again, shattering the guy's kneecap. And finally, the Wolf swung at the guy's head. The board slammed into it, shattering the skull. Joel just stood there, mouth hanging open, absolutely petrified as the Wolf continued to beat on the now lifeless body of the random passerby.

When the Wolf was finished, he straightened up, and wiped some of the flecks of blood from his face. "Now that...is how you have fun." Without another word, he tossed tossed the two-by-four down onto the body and turned to Joel. "You wanna' give it a try? It's fucking fun as hell man." Joel stared at the Wolf for a long time, struggling to find words. After several moments, he snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. The Wolf shrugged. "You're fucking loss man." Than he led Joel from the alleyway, and back to his apartment.

Before they even got there, Joel had decided to leave.

* * *

Joel hastily stuffed things he would need into his pack. Rounds for his 9mm, a medkit, some canned peaches, a few bottles of water and several handmade shivs. He was so busy in his work that he didn't notice the Wolf approaching until it was too late.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, placing a hand on Joel's shoulder. Joel flinched, and took a step away from the Wolf. He didn't answer, instead he continued to stuff his things into his pack.

The Wolf shook his head and said; "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Joel looked up at the Wolf, and decided that if he were ever going to face up to him, it would have to be now.

"I'm leavin', Devlin. I'm done doin' this _crap._" The Wolf looked as if Joel had just slapped him. "_Excuse me? _You're _done? With what?"_

"You know what Devlin. The Hunters, I'm finished. I ain't doin' this anymore." The Wolf stared at Joel for a long time, and for a moment, Joel was sure he was going to get his head blown off. "You don't want to fucking do this Joel. You'll regret it, and you _know _that." The Wolf took a step forward, and was suddenly in Joel's face. Joel forced himself not to back down, forced himself to grab his pack, and walked out of the door.

"You'll regret this Joel! You'll regret leaving me! _No one leaves me!" _Joel kept on walking, and didn't look back. Tess had told him she'd get him hooked up with a place to sleep. He was finally done with the Hunters. He was finally a truly free man.

Not once did Joel looked behind him. It was the last time he would be seeing the Wolf. He would finally be safe from that crazy son of a bitch.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! I've just had such a hard time writing this chapter (there were so many things I considered doing in it), but in the end I decided this ending would be the best one.**

**So what did you guys think? Is the Wolf (Devlin) completely psycho? Does he drop the "F-bomb" a lot? I was wondering if I should tone that down a little, but I've decided that it wouldn't fit the Wolf's character. Next chapter will definitely have Devin, Ellie, Tommy, Jesus, Houser, and even some new characters in it! Can you wait? Are you excited? What are your predictions? Let me know what you think with that little review button! Don't be shy, I won't bite (alright, bad joke). I really do like hearing what you guys think about the chapter, and what you think will happen. So...review. I'll update the next chapter sooner-I promise.**

**Adios until then.**

**~Exangellion**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Joel shot up in bed, breathing deeply through his mouth. He put his hand on his forehead, and wiped at the sweat there. He hadn't thought about that point in his life in...years. Joel looked to his right, and was glad to see Ellie lying peacefully, a small grin on her face. Joel looked over at the other bed to find Devin laying on his back, breathing quietly through his mouth, which hung open. Joel couldn't help but feel a small sense of anger at the sight of the kid. He looked at him and he remembered the kiss he'd dared to give Ellie. In front of him no less.

Then his eyes drifted back to Ellie. He remembered how drawn-in she'd been after the incident with the Hunters on the road. He remembered how depressed she had seemed. And now she looked happy. And Joel wanted Ellie to be happy. But he didn't want someone they _barely even knew_ trying to feel up his babygirl. Joel slowly climbed out of bed and looked out the window in the wall. From where he stood, Joel could see that the sun was just starting to rise on the horizon. Joel walked softly back to his bed, and sat down. He put his face in his hand and took slow deep breaths. Today they were going to begin planning the assault on Jackson, and Joel felt a very large amount of anxiety beginning to course through him.

He wasn't sure if he was ready.

* * *

"No way an attack on the front gates isn't going to work. Devlin is insane but he isn't stupid. He knows we're comin' after him. He'll either have to wall heavily guarded by Hunters...or somethin' else." Joel said. Tommy, Maria, Jesus and Houser listened carefully. "Devlin won't be there either. Most likely he's out lookin' for a place to make his permanent palace. He's probably left someone in charge. If we can kill whoever that is, the rest of 'em will go runnin' scared-fucking idiots."

"So, how do you propose we get in?" Jesus asked calmly, as if he had just asked Joel what he needed from the store. Joel scratched at his beard, and crossed his arms (as best he could) over his chest. He thought about it for a bit. He looked down at the small map of Jackson. Slowly a plan began to form in his mind. Joel reached down and tapped the line that resembled the front wall of Jackson. "Someone's gonna' have to make enough racket to get the Hunter's attention. Keep 'em occupied for a good amount of time. While that's goin' on, the others will sneak in through the back, find whoever's in charge, and take him out." Tommy watched Joel for a second.

"No offense big brother, but there's a lot of holes in this plan. I mean, so many things could-"

"You got a better idea?" Tommy's mouth snapped shut, and he shook his head. Joel looked at everyone else. "I ain't too keen on this myself, but unless any of you have any better ideas, this is what we're gonna' have to go with." No one came up with a better idea. After a moment, Joel nodded his head and took a step back from the table.

"Now, if we're all in agreement, I'd like to get some rest before tomorrow. We're gonna' have a busy day."

* * *

When Joel got to his bedroom, was surprised to find Devin sitting cross-legged on one of the beds with a guitar in his hands. He was strumming gently, his fingers moving easily, picking out chord after chord. When Ellie and Devin noticed his presence, they both looked over at him, and Joel saw the happiness in Ellie's eyes. Joel felt the affection swoop through him, and he walked over to Devin, looking at the guitar. He sat on the bed opposite them, and said; "Ibanez. Good guitar." Devin nodded his head and strummed at it.

"Yeah. Found a guy who had it. Had to trade one of my guns for it." Joel quirked an eyebrow at that. Trade a weapon for a guitar? He never thought he'd hear of someone doing that in a million years. _It would be nice to play,_ Joel thought, looking down at the stump that had been his arm. He wouldn't be able to play without _that. _Joel couldn't help but feel a little sad at that. Devin seemed to know how Joel was feeling, because he saw a wave of sympathy pass through the kid's eyes.

Devin suddenly cleared his throat and stood. "I'm gonna' go see about getting some food. Want to come Ellie?" Ellie looked over at Joel, who hesitantly nodded his head. Ellie smiled and hopped up. The two began to make their way towards the door, but Joel stopped them by clearing his throat.

"Could I talk to Devin for a minute..._alone?" _He saw the fear flash in Ellie's eyes, but Devin stayed calm. "I'll be right out Ellie." It took several seconds, but Ellie eventually opened the door, and stepped out. Joel stood, and approached Devin. He stopped only when they were feet apart.

"Now, I ain't gonna' bring up what you did yesterday. And as far as can tell, Ellie's okay with it. But you just know..." Joel leaned down so they were almost nose to nose. "If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, _I will kill you."_ Devin's face became serious, and he nodded his head.

"I won't." Joel stared him down for a moment more, than he took a step back. Devin cleared his throat.

"So, you're going to Jackson tomorrow." It was more of a statement than anything. "Yeah."

"I want to go." Joel blinked a few times, but shook his head.

"No. I ain't gonna' be responsible for-"

"I was on the road by myself for a _long_ time Joel. I can handle myself." Something sparked in Devin's eyes. "Ellie doesn't know yet, does she?" Joel felt anger flare in his chest and he took another step forward. "You wouldn't dare." Devin shrugged his shoulders, and Joel restrained himself from attacking the kid. "She'll find out anyway, and then she'll come. You can't stop that. Might as well have someone else there to protect her." Joel thought about this. He knew Devin was right. Ellie would somehow find out-she was smart enough to know when Joel wasn't telling her something. And if he didn't let her go, she'd somehow follow them to their destination. Joel swiped a hand over his face, and shook his head.

"I ain't gonna' be responsible for _anything_ that happens to you." Devin smirked, and nodded at Joel. "Cool. See you later old timer." Joel suppressed a growl.

* * *

The sun beat down on the small group as they moved through the woods. Joel and Tommy walked in front, closely followed by Maria Ellie, Devin, Houser and Jesus. Joel had his 9mm in hand, Tommy and Maria: their rifles. Ellie had her pistol. Devin had the .357 in it's holster, and was holding a machete. Jesus flexed his fists, and put his hand on the handle of the machete hanging from his backpack, making sure the thing was secure.

Joel looked back at Ellie, who looked about as nervous as Joel felt. He looked at Tommy, who had a grave expression on his face. Devin was silent, a neutral expression on his face. Maria and Houser both looked sick. Jesus looked as if he had just gotten news his mother had fourth stage cancer. Joel tightened his grip on the 9mm for just a moment.

Devin had been right. When Ellie had heard Joel was going back to Jackson to chase the Hunters out, she had immediately began trying to convince Joel to let her join him. Of course, he hadn't been able to stop her from going. And now he was terrified that she would end up being hurt.

_Relax Joel. It's not Ellie you have to worry about. _Who did he have to worry about then? Joel suppressed a growl of annoyance, and shook his head.

Joel tried hard not to think about it, and he didn't. He just walked, keeping his eyes facing forward, not thinking about anything but putting one foot in front of the other. Together, the small group walked, and soon, they could see the front wall of the front wall through the trees. In almost perfect unison, the group crouched, and Joel looked at them. "Okay...I'm gonna' need Maria Houser and Jesus to make the distraction." He stopped and looked at the kids. He pointed at them. "You two, circle around to the East wall, make sure the others get a lot of attention." Than he motioned to Tommy. "You'll come with me." Tommy nodded his head, and gave Maria a small kiss on the lips before following Joel.

The two moved almost silently. The air was perfectly still, forcing Joel and Tommy to move slowly so as to not make too much noise. Slowly they made their way to the back of the town, and Joel listened carefully. Near the top of the wall, Joel could hear at least four guards talking. Joel looked around them for a long time, searching for something. He picked up a rather large rock, and tossed it at the wall. It struck it, near the base, and all four of the guards stopped talking.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, go check it out." One of the guards looked over the edge of the wall for a long time, before hopping over and drawing his weapon. Joel moved stealthily around the bushes, and came up behind him. He jumped forward and wrapped his right arm around the Hunter's throat, and tightened. The Hunter struggled, and several times Joel almost lost his grip on the guy. After several moments however, the Hunter went limp, and his body sagged. Joel laid him down against the floor, and threw the same rock at the wall.

"What the hell man?" One of the guards asked. "We need to go down there," another said. Soon, the other three jumped down and stopped when they found the body of their fallen comrade. "What the fuck-" The Hunter's words were cut off as Joel wrapped his arm around his throat. Tommy did the same to one of the others. The third drew his gun, but stopped when he realized there was a possible chance of him shooting one of his buddies. Joel could tell he wasn't a veteran Hunter. Joel tightened his arm on the Hunter, and twisted his arm roughly. The Hunter's neck snapped, and Joel threw the body at the third Hunter. Before he could open fire, Joel slammed his fist into his throat, and knocked him to the floor. Once he was down, Joel brought one foot up and stomped down on his face.

Tommy pulled a shiv from his backpack and drove the blade into his Hunter's throat. The blade of the shiv broke off in his neck, and the Hunter fell to the floor dead.

The two brothers moved toward the wall, and Tommy looked around them. "We need something to get us up there." Joel got down on his knees, and placed his hand on the ground. "C'mon, I ain't goin' to be able to hold you for long." Tommy hesitated, before stepping onto Joel's back, and hopping up. His hands clasped the side of the wall and he pulled himself up. Once he was up, he held a hand down for Joel, who hopped up and took it. They were inside, now they needed to find whoever was in charge.

* * *

Jesus set his pack down on the floor, and pulled several Molotov's from it. He handed one to Maria and Houser, and gripped the third in his hand. He also had two more lying on the floor. "I'll throw mine first. Once we have their attention, I want Maria to throw hers. Then you Houser. You understand? We need to make a big racket." The other two nodded, and waited. Jesus pulled a faded and old book of matches from his back pocket, pulled out a match, and struck it. The match flickered, and lit up. Jesus held the flame to the fabric hanging out of the bottle, and walked almost to the edge of the woods.

He drew his right arm back, and aimed. For several moments Jesus watched, and waited. Once he was sure it was a good time, he lobbed the Molotov and watched as it went pinwheeling through the air. It struck against the side of the wall, and erupted in a loud roar, bringing the attention of many Hunters. "Alright Maria, your turn." Maria took aim, and tossed. Hers hit roughly in the same area as Jesus's, and many Hunters came running. The plan was working so far. Hoiuser took a little longer with his aim, but when he threw the Molotov, it struck true and several Hunters went up in flames.

"Alright, time to make noise." Maria put the scope of her rifle up to her eye, and she aimed. The crack from the rifle rang through the air.

* * *

Devin and Ellie stood quietly, listening to the sound of what sounded like a miniature battle ensuing at the front gate. It wasn't exactly what Devin had in mind, but making sure the plan worked was probably the best he would be getting out of Joel at the moment, so he worked with what he had.

For a long time, he watched the Hunters on the East Wall stare off at the front gate. Eventually, they began to move in that direction. The plan was working. Devin crossed his fingers and prayed Joel was okay.

* * *

Joel and Tommy found the man in charge near what used to be the cafeteria. Joel remembered him from his days as a Hunter. He was a big, broad guy named Lance, who had quickly become the Wolf's favorite after Joel had left. Joel watched him from the bushes, but he never moved in the direction of the battle. Joel waited and waited. Eventually however, he knew he would have to face him here.

_At least there aren't any other Hunters to deal with. _

Joel nodded, and after much hesitation, came from his hiding spot. Lance spotted him, and a smiled. "The Wolf said you'd be coming. Looks like he was right. At least I get the pleasure of taking you out." Without another word, he pulled an M1911 from his waistband and aimed it at Joel. Joel jumped out of the way as Lance opened fire. The bullet whizzed past his right ear, and Joel felt a searing hot pain as his right earlobe was shot off. Joel rolled over onto his back, and put a hand to his ear. When he looked at his hand, he found it stained with his blood.

He tried to pull himself from his feet, but Lance wrapped Joel in a full Nelson, and wrapped one hand around his throat. Joel struggled and fought, but was unable to get loose. A gunshot rang through the air as Tommy pulled the trigger on his rifle. The bullet from his gun shot through Lance's shoulder, and the two men fell to the floor. Joel fought to get on top, and came out successful. He drew his 9mm and slammed it down on Lance's forehead, incapacitating him.

"Tommy, help me out. Together, the two men pulled Lance to his feet, and dragged him through the dirt.

* * *

"Hey, shitheads!" Tommy yelled. The Hunters were shocked to find Tommy and Joel holding Lance up. Joel with a gun to the Hunter's forehead. Without saying anything, Joel pulled the trigger, blowing Lance's brains out, and letting the body slump to the dirt. Tommy pulled out the Molotov he'd kept with him, lit it and threw it at the Hunters (most of which were grouped at the front gate). They tried to scatter, but the Molotov erupted in a fiery explosion before they could get out of the way. Their bodies were set alight, and their screams echoed through the air.

The ones that had been lucky enough to survive were shot down by Devin and Ellie, who stood ready, waiting for any stragglers.

Joel and Tommy looked around them. Most of Jackson had been ransacked and destroyed in the first attack by the Hunters. Joel could tell the place wasn't salvageable, and he felt a small pang of guilt. Tommy had worked so hard on keeping the place safe. "We did it! We ran 'em out!" Houser yelled from the other side of the wall. Joel climbed to the top, and looked down on them. "We'd better get back to the Hilltop." He looked behind him, at the wreck that was Jackson.

"This place is gone." A sadness filled Houser's eyes, and he hung his head. Joel and Tommy climbed down. "Well...at least we tried. We can still make a life at the Hilltop." Houser nodded his head, and looked back at Jackson.

"I was so hoping we'd be able to save this place." Joel nodded his head. Slowly, the group began making their way back to the Hilltop.

* * *

No one expected the Hunter to jump out of the woods. But when he did, it came as a total shock. Devin and Ellie had been in the front of the procession, and Devin had drawn his gun, acting out of instinct. He raised it, and pointed at the Hunter's head. But the Hunter had been faster. There was a loud bang as his gun went off, pointing directly at Devin's head. Devin tried to jump out of the way, but the bullet slammed into his right eye, sending him to the floor, where he lay in a small (but steadily growing) pool of his own blood.

* * *

**AN: Oh my god! Another crazy cliffhanger. I know-don't shoot me. But...what did you guys think? Are Joel and the gang safe from the Hunters for now? Joel lost his right earlobe, that had to hurt. Is Devin dead? Now that would be a spoiler. But if you come back for the fifteenth chapter, everything will be revealed. So come back for the fifteenth chapter. ****Also, tell me what you thought. Let me know if you liked the chapter. And I will see you next time.**

**~Exangellion**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Fuck!" Joel yelled. He drew his 9mm and opened fire, shooting the Hunter three times before he fell, dead. Joel dropped down next to Devin, and pulled him onto his back. Immediately he regretted doing so. He grimaced and looked away. The bullet hadn't gone through the eye, but had somehow gotten lodged inside of the eye. From where Joel was, he could see part of the bullet sticking out of his eye. Ellie dropped down next to him, and Joel could feel the fear and emotional pain coming off of her in waves.

Joel looked over at her, and saw the tears brimming at her eyes. He looked back at Devin. "What do we do?" She asked. What _could_ they do? Joel knew the kid was a goner, but the look on Ellie's face brought a physical pain. Joel looked around them, they were almost exactly in between the Hilltop and the Dam. Joel knew the Doc was still at the dam. He wasn't sure if-

_That's it Joel. That's it, the Doc._

Joel looked over at Tommy, who was staring at Devin's eye with a look of disgust. "Tommy, help me carry him." Tommy didn't move right away, just stared down at Devin.

"Tommy!" Tommy gave his head a small shake, and ran forward. He put his arms under Devin's armpits and Houser helped Joel lift Devin's feet. "We need to get him to the Doc." Without another word, Joel got them onto the street, and the small group began jogging as fast as they could in the direction of the dam.

They ran, and they ran. Joel felt the muscles in his arm burn as he moved as fast as he could while jogging backwards. Blood spilled out of Devin's eye and onto Tommy's shirt, staining it a crimson red. Sweat poured down Joel's back as they walked, his heart beat heavily in his chest, he took deep ragged breaths. _God damn it, this kid is heavier than he looks!_ He thought as they moved. He looked behind himself, they had to be getting close, they had to be. Joe prayed not to run into anything, or anyone, that would stall them.

They kept moving, and Joel felt like they would never make it. He looked up. It was close to midnight, the moon hung high in the sky, the air was heavy and humid. The smell of blood was heavy around them as they hurried.

After what felt like forever, Joel glanced behind him, and saw the walls of the dam. He thanked god, and prayed for Devin. Prayed for him to be okay, even though he was almost one hundred percent sure that the kid wasn't going to make it. "Open the gates!" Tommy yelled. Joel looked back once again, and saw guards moving to open the gate. Joel panted heavily, groaning at the pain shooting through his arm.

The gates opened, just before Joel and Tommy went barreling into them. "Where's the Doc?" Tommy asked one of the guys on the wall. He looked at Devin for just a second before saying; "He's down by the bunks, but-" The two brothers didn't wait. They just kept running. When they reached the bunks, Joel steered them over to the Doc. When he caught sight of Devin, his eyes widened. "What's this?"

"Can you fix him?" The Doc shook his head, seeming exasperated. "I-I don't know...I-"

"Can you try?" The Doc nodded. "Then try!" He motioned for Joel and Tommy to follow, and they did. They went to the Doc's makeshift infirmary and laid Devin down on the cot. "I'm going to need to be alone." Joel hesitated, but eventually nodded his head and followed Tommy out of the room. On the other side of the door, they found Ellie, Maria, Houser and Jesus. Ellie looked at Joel with hopeful eyes. Joel said; "We're not sure. The Doc's gonna' work on him...we'll just have to pray for the best." Ellie nodded her head, and Joel could see the tears in her eyes. Joel knew exactly how Ellie felt and he wished he could find something to say to comfort her.

Instead, he settled on just giving her a hug and holding her tight.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter. It's once again the first half of a full chapter. What do you guys think? Is Devin going to pull through? What will Ellie think if he doesn't? Will Joel be able to forgive himself if the kid dies? Find out next time on The Last Of Us: Past and Present!**

**~Exangellion**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Joel sat with his back against the wall, Ellie in his arms. She'd fallen asleep several hours ago, on his lap, and he'd been too tired to move her. Joe tried to stay awake, waiting for word on Devin. He didn't exactly love the kid, but he felt bad for him. Really bad. He didn't deserve to have something like that happen to him. He seemed to be a pretty decent guy.

The door squeaked open, and the Doc walked out. Joel looked up at him, and he looked back down at him.

* * *

The rain sprinkled softly, and Joel knew for sure that Winter was getting close. He, Tommy, Houser and Jesus walked along through the woods, hunting for food. Joel groaned at the pain in his back. He'd been sleeping in a real bed, but the mattress was as hard as a rock and Joel's back was suffering for it. But it was better than sleeping on the floor, and Joel never forgot to count his blessings.

"Psst, guys. Over there." Joel, Tommy, and Jesus moved over to Houser, who was looking out on a small farm. Joel eyed it carefully, and listened closely. He listened for any tell-tale signs of infected, and heard several clicking and screeching noises emanating from the small barn to their left. Joel motioned towards it. "Sounds like there's infected in the barn." Tommy nodded his head. "You think there might be supplies in that house?" Houser sounded anxious. Joel knew he hated being outside the walls of the Hilltop, and couldn't help but feel a little of pity for the guy.

"It's worth a shot." Jesus said before slowly creeping forward, followed by the others. They moved stealthily, not making a sound. For what felt like hours, the group moved forward, not making a sound. Soon, they were on the front porch. Joel grabbed the doorknob, and pushed the door open. Joel walked in, and stepped into what looked like a kitchen. He was met by a hand wrapping around his neck. Joel's first instinct was to jump back against the wall, slamming whoever was holding him into it. Then he gripped a handful of hair, and flipped the person over his shoulder, and onto the floor. A woman looked up at him, Glock trained on his head. Joel held the M1911 at her, and they stood there, still as a statue.

"Drop it." He heard someone say, he glanced to his left to see a guy with a shaved head pointing a shotgun at him. Tommy had his rifle trained on the guy's back. Another guy with long brunette hair hanging down and a beanie on stood with machete in left hand and pistol in his right, looking nervous.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy with the shaved head asked. "We didn't know the place was occupied, looking for food to give our people." Tommy said calmly. The woman's eyes flicked to Tommy. "There's more of you guys? Like a civilization?" Tommy nodded his head. The woman held her left, fingerless gloved clad hand up. "Put down the gun Josh. This could be what we're looking for." Shaved-head looked as if he'd just been slapped. "What?"

"Just...do it." She lowered her gun. Josh did the same, the guy with the long hair holstered his gun and set his machete on the counter.

The woman stood up, brushed herself off and held out a hand. "Name's Rebecca." Joel looked her up and down. She was clad in dark blue jeans, a white tank-top under a denim jacket, and combat boots. Her hair shoulder-length, choppy black hair was covered by a grey beanie. Reluctantly, Joel shoved his 9mm into his waistband and held out his hand. Rebecca shook it, then pointed over to the guy with the long hair. "That's Jamie. He's my cousin so, be nice."

Joel looked over spat Jamie, who grinned and nodded his head in the direction of Joel. Joel looked at the three survivors. "So you've just jebel staying here?" Rebecca grinned.

"Yeah. Shit-load of game in the area too. Haven't worried about food for weeks." Joel looked over at Tommy. Tommy looked back. Joel motioned towards the front door. "And what about the infected in the barn?" Rebecca shrugged and hopped onto the counter. "There was a whole pack on the farm when we showed up. We got their attention and drew them into the barn. Locked the doors. Haven't had to worry about them. As long as we don't make too much noise we're fine."

Joel thought about this. "Can you give us a minute?" Joel asked, motioning towards Tommy, Houser and Jesus. Rebecca nodded her head, and grabbed Josh and Jamie by the shoulders before leading them out. Joel and Tommy reached up and scratched at their beards (both brothers shared the tick). Joel looked over at Tommy. "What do you think?" Tommy thought for a moment.

"If they've survived this long by themselves, they'll be able to pull their own weight. They might be a valuable asset." Jesus nodded in agreement. Joel looked at Houser, who shrugged his shoulders. "I don;t know...I mean...I guess they could be useful." Joel gave the idea some thought. Eventually, he nodded his head.

"I'll let 'em know." He said, moving towards the door to the hallway. In the next room, he found the three sitting quietly. "Pack up whatever you have. Meet us out front when you're ready." Without another word, Joel went with the others and stepped out onto the front porch. From there, he thought about Rebecca and her two comrades. He wasn't sure exactly what to make of them. They _seemed_ friendly enough. But Joel had learned the hard way how deceiving looks could be. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

It took several minutes, but soon Rebecca, Josh and Jamie met Joel on the front porch. "Let's get movin'" Joel began. He was at the bottom of the steps when the runner slammed into him. They both went tumbling to the floor, and Joel wrestled with it, trying to keep it off of him. The runner was about to sink it's teeth into Joel's throat, when a bullet ripped through it's head, almost hitting Joel. The old man looked over at the porch to see Rebecca with a smoking M1911.

Joel climbed to his feet, and his head shot up when he heard the sound of splintering wood. The doors of the barn shook and splintered under the force of all of the infected inside, fighting to get out. "We're gonna' want to run!" Tommy said. Joel nodded, and the group turned and ran, just as the doors to the barn burst open and infected came spilling out.

* * *

The rain landed softly against the walls and roof of the shanty. There were three decent sized beds against one wall. Two chairs stood around a fire-pit that had been built in the middle. The fire was going, filling the entire room in warmth, along with a soft light. Ellie sat on her bed, next to Devin, listening to the sound of him picking away at the guitar. He wasn't singing at the moment, just playing music. Gauze was wrapped tightly around his forehead, and the empty socket where his eye had once been. As he played the guitar, Devin thought about that night, several weeks ago. He didn't remember much past the Hunter drawing the gun. He shook his head, and brought his full attention back to the guitar. He had trouble playing, considering he could only see out of his left eye.

He strummed for several more minutes. Eventually, the small tune he was playing drifted off, and he stopped all together. Ellie looked at Devin from where she sat next to him, and Devin looked at her. He grinned, and strummed softly. He placed a small kiss on Ellie's cheek. "You are..._exquisite__." he said, smiling. _Ellie felt heat rise up in her cheeks, and Devin chuckled. He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"You know, I think we're a lucky pair." He said fondly, setting the guitar down so that it was leaning against the bed frame. Ellie quirked an eyebrow at him. "How is that?" Devin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...for one thing, we're together." Ellie couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "I've been shot in the face. You've been bitten, neither one of us are dead..." He furrowed his brow. "I mean, at least I _think_ we aren't dead." Ellie chuckled and punched him playfully in the arm. Devin playfully hit back. The two fell into a comfortable silence, and Devin let his brain wonder. He thought about waking up, and what it had been like to find out that the Doc down at Tommy's dam had had to surgically remove his eye. Must have been what it was like for Joel to wake up and find out he didn't have a left forearm anymore.

Devin's stomach rumbled loudly, and he looked down. "I guess that means it's time for some grub." He said, pulling himself to his feet, and waiting for Ellie to do the same. The two of them exited the small shanty, and began making their way towards the manor at the center of the Hilltop.

* * *

Joel's legs pumped, chest heaved, heart pounded. Sweat poured down his torso as he ran. Tommy, Houser, Jesus and the others were all close by. Behind them, the sound of the infected was loud. They had been able to get into the woods and break the line of sight, but Joel knew the infected could hunt you down on sound alone. They needed to find a place to hide, and the woods were just too open to do that in.

"Tommy, look for a place to hide!" He managed to get out. Tommy seemed to nod, and Joel scanned the area as they moved. The only thing he could see was trees. Lots and lots of trees. The infected sounded like they were getting closer. Joel knew they didn't have a whole lot of time before the entire pack was on them, and devouring them.

Then he saw it. It was a small shack. Joel pointed it out, and headed for the door. When he reached it, he kicked the door open, and ushered the group in before entering himself and shutting the door behind him.

The group was met by the click of a shotgun. Joel spun around to see an older guy with a balding head pointing a shotgun right at him. "Who the fuck are you?" The guy screamed. Joel shushed him, praying the infected didn't hear him. "Get the fuck out of my house!" Joel tried to shush him again, but the guy only yelled more. Then he began screaming about calling the cops, and that was when Joel realized the guy was absolutely insane.

Then the idea popped into his brain. "I'm a cop. " He said. "Show me the badge!" The guy yelled, sending spittle into Joel's face.

"It's in my pocket, I'm gonna' grab it." He said, slowly moving his hands. The guy seemed to relax just a little, and that was when Joel struck. He slapped the barrel of the shotgun, knocking it out of one of his hands. The guy pulled the trigger, sending pellets across the room. Tommy just barely moved out of the way in time. The guy moved faster than Joel thought, tackling Joel and slamming him into a wall. Joel slammed a fist into the guy's face, and he stumbled back. He aimed the shotgun at Joel, and was about to pull the trigger when the blade of a machete erupted from his stomach, and he fell to the floor, revealing Jesus, shaking blood off of his machete.

Outside, Joel could hear the sounds of the infected getting close to the house. "You, help me." He said, pointing at Jamie, who nodded his head. "Sure thing." The two men picked the guy up by the armpits and dragged him towards the door. "Tommy, get a window open, we're gettin' out of here." Tommy nodded, and did as he was told. Josh and Rebecca pulled the front door open, and Jamie and Joel threw the dead guy out before letting out two loud yelps. The infected swarmed the body, and Joel slammed the door shut. "We ain't got long."

The group climbed out of the window, and got moving again. They moved quickly for the Hilltop.

* * *

**AN: Wow, three more new characters. Look at that. Hope this chapter makes up for the ridiculously short previous chapter. **

**So what did you guys think? Does Rebecca, Jamie, and Josh seem cool? How do you think Devin's gonna' do with just one eye (should someone find him an eyepatch?)? What's gonna' happen next time? That would be a spoiler! Just tune in next time and you'll find out. Until then: buh-bye!**

**~Exangellion**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Joel, Tommy, Jesus, Houser, Rebecca, Jamie and Josh stood in the study located in the manor at the Hilltop. The three new additions to the Hilltop had their weapons placed on the table, waiting for the "interview" Jesus had asked them to let him give.

"Here's how this goes." He said, placing his hands on the table, and looking at the three. "I'll ask you maybe...five questions. You answer them honestly, and we think you're on the level, we'll give you your weapons back, and you can stay. If we don't...we'll give you your weapons and send you packing. That sound alright?" Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest, but nodded. Jesus grinned, and cleared his throat.

"How many infected have you killed?" Rebecca seemed kind of taken aback, as if she hadn't expected to be asked that. Josh seemed infuriated. "What kind of dumb fucking question is-"

"Just answer it." Joel and Tommy said in unison. Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "Too many to count." Jesus nodded his head. "How many _people_ have you killed?" Rebecca thought about it for a long time. After a moment she shook her head.

"If I had to guess...I don't think I can count that high either." Jesus stared Rebecca down for a moment longer.

"Why?" Rebecca blinked a few times. "Why...did I kill people?" Jesus nodded his head. "This is so fucking retarded." Josh muttered, Jamie elbowed him in the ribs. " I guess...because I was acting in self-defense." Jesus didn't speak. No one spoke. For the longest time, Joel wondered if Jesus was going to kick the people out. But several minutes later, he nodded his head and smiled.

"We'll find a place for you to stay temporarily, until we have a shanty built for you. That is..." Jesus glanced a Josh. "If you're going to stay." Rebecca beamed, and nodded her head. "Of course!" Jesus chuckled, and looked at Joel and Tommy. "Either one of you want to house these people?" They both scratched at their beards. Joel thought about it for a moment. "I...I guess I could take one of ya'." He said after a moment. Tommy shook his head. "I doubt Maria would want strangers that close to us. I would but...she's just a little skittish after Jackson." Jesus nodded his head.

"Well, we've already got some guests staying in the manor...Houser? You want to." Houser hesitated, but eventually nodded. "I've got room I guess." Jesus chuckled, and handed Rebecca, Josh and Jamie their weapons. "Well, decide who you're taking. I've got some business to take care of down at the farm." Jesus then exited the room, leaving the room. Joel turned, intending to step out into the hallway and let Houser decide who he wanted to take. He was out in the hallway, when someone tapped his shoulder. Joel looked behind him to see Rebecca. "What?"

"You mind if I go with you?" Joel quirked an eyebrow. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "You're obviously more capable than _him." _Joel huffed, but motioned for Rebecca to follow all the same. They walked in silence. Joel fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt, wishing it wasn't so wet. He was probably going to get a cold if the rain didn't stop soon. When they reached the shanty, Joel opened the door, and let Rebecca enter first. She scoffed, but entered all the same. "Nice place." She said looking around. Joel sat down in one of the chairs, and began putting some spare kindling in the fire, trying to keep the thing going long enough to dry him a little. Rebecca sat in the chair across from him, and watched calmly. After a moment, she tapped her earlobe. "What happened there?" Joel reached up, and touched the ragged bottom of his ear.

He didn't answer right away, but eventually said: "Gunfight. Bullet hit my earlobe." Rebecca nodded her head, and leaned forward, holding her hands over the fire.

Joel looked at her. She caught him looking, and grinned. "I've got that beat." she said, tapping her ear and taking off her coat. Underneath she wore a black tank top, and she set her arm down on her leg. On the underside of her forearm was a long, thick, nasty scar, running almost all the way from her wrist to her elbow. "Bandit tried to torture me." Joel couldn't help but grin. With his right arm, he unbuttoned his shirt halfway, and pulled it back to reveal a large scar he'd gotten from the sniper in Pittsburgh.

"Sniper. Wasn't a clean shot. lodged in my shoulder." Rebecca nodded, and rolled up one of the legs from her jeans. She tapped at a series of small pockmarks. "Pellet spread from a shotgun." Joel buttoned his shirt back up, and turned his head, tapping the small strip of skin just above his temple. "One of the guys that was with us when we found ya'-name's Houser. Grazed my skull thinkin' I was an infected." This sent Rebecca into a fit of laughter, and took the beanie off of her head, and moved some hair from her temple, showing a similar scar. "Got grazed too-except the guy who did it to _me_ knew I wasn't infected." Joel nodded his head. He knew he had at least one or two more impressive scars somewhere. He lifted up his shirt, and showed his stomach, where the piece of broken re bar had stabbed through him.

"Fell two stories and landed on a piece of broken re bar. Went straight through me." Rebecca winced. "Jeez." Joel nodded his head and let his shirt fall back down. Rebecca laughed. "I've go the creme' de la creme'." She tapped her chest. "Mark Johnson. He broke my heart." Both of them laughed at this. Once they had calmed down, Rebecca pointed towards Joel's arm. "I don't think I've got one better than that though." Joel looked down at the stump of his left arm, and nodded his head calmly. She _did _have a point.

Joel looked into the fire, suddenly feeling as if he were a thousand miles away. He hadn't had a conversation this light and this easy in quite awhile. Joel took in a deep breath, and let it out. He was so wrapped up in staring at the fire, that when Ellie and Devin entered, it nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. When they caught sight of Rebecca, they both stopped.

"Didn't know you were expecting company, Joel." Devin suddenly said in a teasing tone. Joel suppressed a growl. Rebecca waved. "It seems I'll be staying for awhile. At least until I get my own place." She said. Joel nodded in confirmation. Devin shrugged his shoulders, and flopped down onto one of the beds, letting out a groan. "I'm so tired." He groaned, getting a chuckle out of Rebecca. "If anyone needs me, I'll be asleep." He said, rolling over and putting his back to everyone else.

* * *

Josh didn't like the Hilltop one bit. So it wasn't much of a surprise to Jamie when he saw Josh the next day, walking around outside the walls. It was also why he didn't say anything about it.

Josh walked calmly towards the treeline, thinking of ways he could convince Rebecca to decide to leave the place. They'd been doing fine on their own, why couldn't they just keep doing that? Josh was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear someone approaching him until it was too late. A hand covered his mouth, and someone threw him against a tree. When his attacker stepped in front of him, the first thing he noticed was how tall the guy was. He also noticed the Kevlar vest.

"Don't fucking try anything." The guy hissed. Josh didn't, he was honestly on the verge of shitting his pants. The attacker leaned forward, until they were literally nose to nose. Josh swore he could smell marijuana on the guy's breath. "Alright fuckface. You fucking listen and you fucking listen good. You're gonna' do me a fucking favor. If you rat me out, I'll make sure you lose that little pecker of yours. _Got it?_" Josh couldn't think of anything else he could do but nod. The guy grinned. "Good. Now, let's introduce ourselves. My name's Devlin...and you are?" He removed his hand from Josh's mouth. "...Josh. Name's Josh."

"Well nice to fucking meet you Josh." The Wolf said with a huge smile on his face.

"Now listen Josh, and listen good. There's a guy in there-his name's Joel. I need to get to him, but I know I'm not going to be able to get him to go anywhere without a little bit of persuasion. Now, he has this little fucking girl with him. What I need you to do, is find out the routine of their runs. The first time Joel's girl gets the chance to go on a run without him, you come straight to fucking me. You can find me down the road a ways, in an old factory-huge factory-it's got it's own warehouse. Almost four stories tall. Can you believe it? Four fucking stories! But anyway, you find that out for me, tell me when it's happenin' and I can fucking promise you your life, and more. A whole lot fucking more."

Josh stared at the Wolf for a long time. He didn't see any other option. And he wouldn't mind leaving the Hilltop. As long as Rebecca didn't find out, he figured he could pull it off. He grinned. "No problem." The Wolf let out a loud laugh.

"Oh man, I fucking like you." He patted Josh on the back.

* * *

**AN: That motherfucker! I know, betrayal-had to come into play at sometime, right? So, what did you guys think? Was this chapter cool? Was it cool to hear Joel and Rebecca show off their battle scars (or was it disgusting)? What's going to happen now that the Wolf has a guy on the inside? Find out all of these in the next chapter.**

**News: I'm considering writing a sequel to this story. Not exactly too sure what the main plot would be though. So if you guys have got any suggestions on that, I would love to hear them. ALSO: I'm going to start writing a few more fics. One will be a fic of: The Crow (so if you're into that, the first chapter will be uploaded sometime within the next couple of days). Also, I plan on starting a Silent Hill fic. You can thank the Silent Hills P.T. for that-also, Norman Reedus will be starring in the new Silent Hill videogame: Silent Hills. Guillermo Del Toro and Hideo Kojima are also involved. Can't wait for that. Before I forget, I'm also considering an Assassin's Creed fic, if you'd like to read that as well. **

**Well, I think I've blabbered on for long enough. Don't worry, Past and Present is my main priority right now, so I will not start focusing on the other stories more than this one. I'm actually going to focus on this one more than the others.**

**OK. Now I'm done talking. Don't forget to leave your reviews here, and tell me what you think. See you all next time on: The Last of Us: Past and Present!**

**~Exangellion**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Josh did what he was told. Closely he watched the patrols. He discovered the Hilltop sent people out once a week to find as many medical supplies, and weaponry they could find. The runs could last anywhere between one to three days before they would head back. Josh learned all of this in the span of about a month.

It was about four months after Rebecca, Jamie and Josh joined the Hilltop when it happened. Joel was on his way from his shift on the wall. It was some time around five or six in the morning. Tommy was on the way to the wall to take Joel's place, and decided now would be the time to bring up the thing that had been on his mind for awhile.

"Hey Joel." He said as they passed each other. Joel turned and looked at him. "What is it little brother?" Tommy scratched at his beard with one hand and put the other on his hip. "You know, I was thinkin'...maybe it's time Ellie went on a run. Joel nodded his head.

"Sure. When's it-"

"I meant by herself-she'd be with a scavenging group, but...we've all gotta' leave the nest at some point." Joel furrowed his brows at Tommy. "You're suggestin' I let her go out without me?" Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"it's just...she's good at findin' important supplies-she's a crackshot too. And we need you to stay at the wall sometimes. You've got better hearing than anyone I know." Joel swallowed this information. He didn't want Ellie going out on her own. Hell, if it were up to him she'd stay inside the walls of the Hilltop at all times, but Joel knew Ellie wouldn't stay trapped forever. She would somehow find out how to get out without Joel.

Joel scrubbed a hand down his face and shook his head. He could see Tommy watching him intently. With a heavy sigh, Joel said; "If _anything_ happens to her..._anything..._it'll be on you." Tommy nodded his head.

"It's gonna' be fine Joel. I bet you anything her first trip will be a breeze." The two parted to go their separate ways, but Joel called to Tommy. "When is she goin' out?"

"On the next run. In two days." Joel nodded his head and sighed. He shook his head and began making his way towards his shanty.

* * *

Josh heard every single word of this exchange (he'd blist eavesdropping on the whole conversation) and quickly moved through the woods, heading for the warehouse the Wolf had told him about. He was actually surprised to see just _how _big the place was. The Wolf had not been exaggerating when he'd told Josh about it. It was big enough to house at least fifty, to sixty people. Josh wondered why the warehouse had even been built, what had been stored there.

As he approached the warehouse, Josh found himself surrounded by Hunters. He gulped heavily, trying hard not to show too much fear. He held up both of his hands and tried to show that he was a friendly to them. Josh could feel the blood lust coming off of the Hunters in waves. Josh was just about to be blown away, when a voice told the Hunters to stop. Josh looked in the direction of the sound and saw someone walking in his direction. He was around six foot one. He had chocolate-brown hair, grey eyes and a scarred face. Hanging from one shoulder was a t-bolt sniper rifle.

"The Wolf wants him alive." One of the Hunters nodded their heads.

"Alright Pete. Whatever you say." Pete didn't respond, just grabbed Josh by his shirt and shoved him forward. "Into the warehouse. Take a left and make your way to the fourth floor. Try anything and I'll put a bullet in your brain." Josh nodded his head, and hesitantly began moving towards the warehouse, taking the directions Pete had given him. When he reached the fourth floor, Pete stopped Josh next to a door near the end of a long hallway. "Go on in. I'm sure the Wolf is going to love what you've got to hear." Sarcasm seemed to drip from every word. Josh took a deep breath, and carefully opened the door before sliding into the room.

When the Wolf heard him enter, he turned around, keeping his hands clasped behind his back. "Josh...fucking Josh. It's good to fucking see you. I was starting to think you'd fucking betrayed me. That would've depressed me because...I fucking like you." He grinned. "So...any good news?" Josh nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah. That girl-Ellie. She...she's gonna' be going on the next run in two days. That guy Joel won't be going with her. He's got to take duty on the wall." A large, demonic smile slowly spread across the Wolf's face. "Good...great. Just fucking great. Everything is going exactly according to fucking plan." He moved his right hand from behind his back, and pointed a Compact .45 at Josh. His eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"What are you doing?" The Wolf cocked his head to the side, as if he was a young child, staring intently at a new toy he'd gotten.

"Josh...Josh...Josh. Nobody likes a fucking traitor." He pulled the trigger. Josh's head was knocked back, and blood sprayed back against the wall. Josh's limp, lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud, and the Wolf holstered his pistol. Pete stuck his head in, and stared down at the body of Josh. The Wolf turned and looked out of the window.

"Burn him. He isn't any fucking good to me anymore." Pete nodded his head, and dragged Josh's corpse from the room.

* * *

Houser, Ellie, and several others from the Hilltop moved silently, looking for either game, or any lost supplies from corpses. As they moved, Ellie couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread. She loved that Joel had actually let her go out on a run with people besides himself (she had started to think that it would never happen), but she had a bad feeling. She felt as if she were running headfirst into a hurricane.

Houser suddenly held up a hand, stopping everyone. "Hold it. You hear that?" Ellie focused her hearing, trying to do as Joel had once taught her-cancel out all other senses. Think of nothing but what you were hearing. And she _could_ hear something. It was the sound of many people moving through the woods. Someone that wasn't them. Houser was staring in the direction the sounds were coming from.

Figures began to form in between the trees. Slowly, Ellie began to realize that she was seeing a pack of Hunters moving towards them. "Oh Fuck! Hit the deck!" Houser yelled. He grabbed Ellie, and pulled her with him behind a tree as rounds flew through the air. Three people were taken down in the opening of fire, leaving Ellie, Houser, and two others.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Houser muttered, drawing a pistol. "How many shells you got?" He asked. Ellie ejected the magazine of her pistol and counted out ten rounds-a full clip. She gave Houser this news, and he nodded his head. "We're gonna' have to make a stand." As he said this, one of the other two members of their little group was shot down. Houser popped off a few rounds, Ellie did the same.

The roar of gunfire was loud, and Ellie wondered if they were attracting infected (there was no doubt that they were). The other member of the group was shot and killed. "Shit, shit, _shit!"_ Houser screamed. He stepped out of cover, and was only able to shoot twice before a bullet ripped through his shoulder, flying out of the other end and sending him to the ground, clutching at the wound.

Someone grabbed Ellie from behind. She struggled and fought, but whoever had her had an iron grip. Houser aimed at whoever was holding Ellie, but a Hunter ran up and slammed a boot into Houser's face, knocking him unconscious.

"You struggle, and I'll rip your fucking heart out." A deep voice hissed into Ellie's ear. His voice was dead serious, and Ellie knew that whoever had said it wasn't kidding. She stopped, and only tried to shake free once before she felt something hard slam into the back of her head, rendering her unconscious as well.

* * *

Joel was on the wall, pistol in hand when the Hunters exited the treeline and stopped in front of the walls. Joel felt his stomach freeze as the Wolf stepped up to the front, dragging Houser and Ellie behind him. he shoved the both of them to their knees, and Joel saw that their hands were bound behind their backs. The Wolf sauntered calmly back and forth behind Ellie and Houser, a machete in hand. After a moment, he stopped and looked back up at Joel.

"I ain't happy Joel," he began. "I ain't fucking happy! You just had to do what you did back in Jackson huh? Had to fucking fuck things up!" He popped his neck, and pointed at Joel with the machete. "Lance and I were like fucking brothers man! We were like _that!_" The Wolf crossed the index and middle finger of his right hand.

"You just had to fucking kill someone close to me. Now I'm gonna' have to fucking kill someone close to you." He stopped behind Houser, and flexed the hand holding the machete. Joel realized what the Wolf was about to do.

"Devlin! You don't want to do this! We've got way more men than we did back at Jackson! It wouldn't be wise!" The Wolf shook his head. "You started this back in Jackson! You fucked with the bull Joel! And now you're getting the horns!" With one hand, the Wolf raised the machete and brought it down, the blade sinking into the top of Houser's skull. Blood shot in almost every direction. A large portion of it splashing onto the Wolf. Houser's eyes immediately glazed over, and rolled up into the back of his head. The Wolf ripped the blade from his head, and kicked the body onto the floor.

Joel took aim, as did everyone else on the wall, but the Wolf held up his free hand. "You don't want to fucking do that Joel! Not with Ellie right here. She could get hit in the crossfire, and that wouldn't end fucking well for you, now would it?" Joel swallowed deeply, he knew the Wolf was right. There was no way he would fire when Ellie was _right there._ But how was he going to get her? The Wolf hauled her to her feet, and began to drag her towards the treeline.

"You want her Joel...you're gonna' have to fucking find her!" Than he was gone, and Joel felt his blood running cold, felt his heart seeming to stop. He had just lost Ellie to the Wolf. Ellie didn't have too long left, and the Wolf was a smart-insane, but smart-son of a bitch. Joel would have to find her fast...or Ellie would be dead.

* * *

**AN: Oh my god please don't kill me! (Jumps behind cover). What is Joel going to do now? Ellie's been captured by the Wolf! How is Devin going to react? Tommy had told Joel it was going to be a breeze, what is he going to do to his baby brother? Find out all of these things next time!**

**Also, before I forget. I want to thank SilverGamerGirl for giving me a very good idea. If any of you guys have an OC you'd like to have me put into the sequel of Past and Present, PM me a character profile of you OC. If I like the character, I will inform you, and the character will either have a cameo, small, or major role in the sequel. So PM me ASAP, because you only have until I finish this story, and decide to start the sequel to send me the OC character profile. **

**Well, I think I've said everything. So without further ado, I bid you goodbye.**

**~Exangellion**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Joel walked fast, his legs pumping furiously. He reached Tommy's shanty to find him and Maria hurrying in his direction, probably on their way to find out what had just happened.

"Joel, we heard someone yellin' and-" Tommy was cut off as Joel slammed into him, knocking Tommy into the wall of his shanty. Joel's forearm dug into Tommy's throat, blocking off his airway. Maria went to pull Joel off, but he shoved her back before replacing his arm on Tommy's throat. "_You said she would be safe." _He hissed at Tommy, who was starting to turn blue. Joel's baby brother tried to speak, but was only able to make a sickly hacking sound. Joel loosened his grip just enough to give Tommy air. For awhile, all he did was take in large gulps of air. But then he croaked: "What are you talkin' about?"

"Ellie. You said her first run on her own would be a breeze. But do you know where she is right now?" Tommy stared at Joel, unable to answer. "Devlin's got her. And I don't know where he is." Tommy's eyes widened. Joel stared him down, neither one of them spoke. "I...I don't even-" Joel was unable to hold himself back any longer. He just needed to get one good hit in, he threw his head forward, slamming it into Tommy's nose. Blood squirted from Tommy's nostrils, onto Joel's face. Tommy let out a small yelp of pain, and Joel let got completely.

He spun around and began moving. He had an idea. He would leave the walls and try to track the Wolf down. Try to find him and kill him before he could do anything to Ellie. Before he would get his filthy paws on her. But first he needed to go by his shanty and get his gear. Once he had that, it'd be back to the road for him.

* * *

Ellie sat hunched forward, her hands clasped together, between her knees. On the other side of the room sat Pete, who stared at Ellie as if she were the most interesting thing in the world. Neither one of them spoke, just stared at each other. Pete looked down at his belt, and back at Ellie, who was still looking at him. "Don't you know it's not polite to stare?" He asked, his voice filled with sarcasm. Ellie didn't let it faze her, just continued staring at him.

Pete slowly pulled the knife from his belt, and twirled it around through the air. "If I were Devlin..." He trailed off for just a second. "I'd stomp the shit outta' you." Ellie continued to stare at him. Pete stood up, and sauntered over to Ellie. He bent down, and put the knife up to Ellie's face. And that was when she moved. She jumped up, slamming into Pete, and knocking him off balance. As he fell onto his ass, Ellie grabbed the knife and pulled it from his hands. She was about to attack, when he drew a pistol and aimed it at her.

At this moment, the Wolf entered the room. Pete stood and quickly put the gun away. The Wolf looked from Ellie, to Pete. "What did I tell you?" He asked Pete. Before he could even open his mouth, the Wolf thew out a fist, slamming it into Pete's face, breaking his nose. Pete fell back onto his ass, and clutched his nose. The Wolf took the knife from Ellie and threw it to the floor by Pete.

"Get the fuck out of here." He said, his voice calm. Pete clambered to his feet, and walked quickly from the room. The Wolf shook his head, and sat in the seat where Pete had been. "You know, I ain't a fucking monster...I won't bite." He suddenly face palmed. "Alright, bad fucking joke."

Ellie watched the Wolf carefully. The Wolf watched her back. "You know, I'm not going to fucking hurt you. I'm just using you as fucking bait for that fuckface Joel. When I finish him off, you can stay here. If you don't want to, I'll let you go, drop you off somewhere far form here. I'm not a fucking animal." Ellie didn't buy any of it for one second, and the Wolf picked up on this.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say I didn't try to make you believe in me, but...that's your fucking loss." He stood, and moved to the door. "I'll be back soon with some food for ya'." Then he was gone, and Ellie was all alone.

* * *

Joel was almost to the front wall when he heard Devin calling to him.

"Joel! Joel!" Then he was beside Joel, trying to get him to stop. "Joel, you can't just go running off like this, it is a _bad _idea."

"I can't just leave her out there!" Devin nodded his head quickly. "I agree, I do, I really do! But listen...we need to be smart about this, we can't just go running through the woods like retards. We need to find a Hunter, get him to tell us where they are!" But Joel wasn't going to hear that. He wasn't going to wait, he couldn't, not with Ellie in the hands of the Wolf.

Devin suddenly became infuriated. He lunged forward, his hands gripping Joel's shoulders. He pulled Joel, and threw him onto his back. Joel saw red, and he jumped to his feet before tackling Devin. They both fell to the damp ground, and Joel began to pound on him. Devin slammed a fist into Joel's cheekbone, knocking the old man off. When Joel fell onto his side, Devin rolled on top of him, his knees holding Joel's arms down.

"Joel, Joel listen to me!" Joel struggled, but Devin didn't budge. It took several minutes, but Joel stopped, and stared. If looks could kill, Devin would've died a slow and painful death. "Now, we can go out, but only to find a Hunter. If we find one, we can get him back here and interrogate him-find out where Devlin is." Joel tried to keep himself from immediately rejecting the idea. He knew it was way smarter than the plan he wanted to follow, but he knew that it might take time to to do that.

_Joel, listen to Devin. He's right, and you know it._ Joel huffed. The voice had never steered him wrong. So with several second's hesitation, he nodded his head. "Alright, alright." Devin slowly climbed off of Joel, and held out a hand. Joel excepted it.

* * *

The Hunter walked calmly through the woods. He had been picked for hunting-something he was good at. He listened carefully, hoping to come across some large game. As he walked, he began to hear the sounds of something big approaching. Everything seemed to stand still, and the Hunter turned in the direction of whatever was approaching.

It wasn't until too late that he realized it was two survivors. They had surprised him, and now they had the jump on him. The younger one shot at him several times, driving him back into the trees. He fired back several times, but never making a single shot. The kid began to move closer. The Hunter jumped out of his hiding spot, and swung. The kid slammed his hands against the Hunter's chest and shoved him back before he could make a hit. Then a strong pair of arms wrapped around his throat, blocking his windpipe. He slapped and scratched at the guy holding him, but it was no use. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

When he did go out, fear had settled deep into his stomach.

* * *

Joel gripped the shirt of the Hunter's shirt, got in his face and screamed: "Where is she!" But the Hunter was keeping silent. Joel had even beat on him several times, but to no avail, the Hunter just simply refused to talk. Joel shook him harshly, and screamed at him many more times, but no matter how hard he tried, the Hunter would not answer.

It took over two hours before Joel stopped. He slammed the guy back into the wall of the room he was being kept in and stormed out. He almost jogged back to his shanty, where he found Devin loading up a .357. The two had already agreed that they would be going to get Ellie together. Tommy had also asked to go, saying he owed it to Joel for convincing him to let Ellie go. Rebecca hadn't even begged, just said she wasn't going to miss all the action.

"He ain't talkin'. That Hunter's the most stubborn jackass I've ever met!" Devin finished loading the .357, and shoved it into it's holster.

"Give me half an hour. If I can't get him to talk, we can try your idea." He said, standing and making his way out of the shanty. Joel looked after Devin. "What are you gonna' do?"

"Interrogate him." Was his reply.

When Devin reached the Hunter, he didn't ask any questions. Just kicked him in the face. The Hunter let out a yell of pain as Devin gripped his shirt and began to punch him repeatedly. He punched the Hunter one...two...three...four...five times. He laced his fingers in the Hunter's hair, and kneed him in the nose. He stepped back, and stared. The Hunter had four lip piercings, two piercings on each ear, and a nose piercing. Devin grinned.

He left the room, and didn't come back until he had found himself a pair of pliers. When he came back, he showed the pair off to the Hunter. "Now, you're gonna' tell me...where is Devlin hiding?" The Hunter didn't answer, just looked at Devin. Devin shook his head, adjusted the pliers and began to move them towards one of the Hunter's lip piercings. He suddenly understood what was about to happen to him and began to struggle fiercely.

_"No! No! NO!"_ His screams seemed to echo throughout all of the Hilltop as Devin slowly pulled out each piercing, one by one. Until there was no more left, just ragged, bloody, empty holes. The Hunter lay, convulsing and crying in pain, blood covering his face. "Now..._where is Devlin?"_ Devin asked harshly. The Hunter struggled to form words. He didn't seem able to do it. But eventually he was able to say: "H-he's got a w-w-w-warehouse just a few miles...s-southeast." Devin nodded his head, and stood. He exited the room and jogged back to Joel's shanty.

He burst in, and motioned Joel over. "The Hunter said there's a warehouse a few miles southeast of here. He says that's where Devlin is. And where there's fire..."

"There's smoke." Joel finished the saying. Tommy showed up moments later, and the four of them began to gear up. They were going to rescue Ellie, and end the Wolf's tyranny...or die trying.

* * *

**AN: Man, this chapter just flew by! Was that brutal or what? Devin ripping all of the piercings out of that guy? Brutal, or fun? Well, whatever you thought of the chapter, let me know. Next time, Joel, Devin, Rebecca and Tommy are on their way to the Warehouse to; 1: Take on the Wolf, and; 2: save Ellie. I'm not sure if chapter twenty is going to be the final battle, or if twenty-one is going to be it. Either way, we'll find out sooner or later, right? **

**Until next time: Buh-bye!**

**~Exangellion**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Ellie shot up from her sleep, breathing heavily. She looked around her, she was in the same room, in the warehouse, where the Wolf had brought her. She took several ragged, deep breaths. She closed her eyes. In her mind, she could still see the machete burying itself into Houser's skull, heard the cracking and ripping of bone, muscle and skin. Felt the drops of blood as they splashed onto her. She couldn't suppress the shiver that ripped through her.

The door to her room was shoved open and Ellie looked over to see the Wolf walking in, a plastic tray in his hands. He set it down in front of her and Ellie heard her stomach growl. On the plate was what looked like a roasted rabbit. But she didn't reach out to eat it. "You're hungry, don't even try to fucking lie. You haven't eaten since you got here." Ellie looked down at the rabbit for just a second and tried to hold back, but she couldn't resist. She was too hungry.

The whole scenario was beginning to remind her of what had happened to her during the winter last year. She shivered, but slowly began to eat the meat all the same. As she ate, the Wolf watched, a large smile on his face. "That's fucking awesome man. Glad to see you're finally fucking starting to come around." He didn't speak again until Ellie had finished eating.

When she did, he took her plate and stood. "I'll be back later." He opened the door and looked back at her once more. "You're a pretty fucking cool kid man. You were able to take down at least four of my fucking guys back when we caught you. Not too many people have been able to do that. I really do fucking hope that you'll stay." Then he was gone. Ellie took a deep breath, and stood. There was a window, and she looked out of it. They were at least three stories up, and there were Hunters moving around all over the place. There was no way she'd be able to sneak out that way. She tried the doorknob, and wasn't surprised to see that it was locked.

Ellie moved back to where she had been sitting and put her face in her hands. She prayed to God that Joel was on his way. If he was, she'd be out of here by dinnertime. If he wasn't...she doubted she'd see the sun rise again.

* * *

As quick as they could go without making noise; Joel, Devin, Tommy and Rebecca moved. Joel swallowed thickly several times. It was possible that Ellie was already dead. Possible that he would be dead soon too. But he wasn't just going to drop Ellie like a bad habit. No way. As they walked, Joel wondered if the info the Hunter had given Devin was true. It was possible that what the Hunter had said was a lie. But Devin had assured Joel of the authentication of the information.

Joel looked at Devin, and couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. The kid had his head and eye socket wrapped up in a thick layer of gauze. Joel had tried to find something else for the kid to wrap his eyes up with, but he had not been able to find anything yet.

They reached the edge of a clearing, and Joel quickly crouched, hiding from view. He looked over to Devin, who nodded his head. Joel looked out at the warehouse. It was probably one of the largest ones he'd ever seen. And what was worse: the place was swarming with Hunters. Tommy and Rebecca crouched on Joel's right, and Devin stopped on his left.

"How we gonna' do this?" Tommy asked. Joel put his hand on his beard and thought. There weren't exactly a whole lot of things that could be done. His eyes drifted over the entire area of the warehouse, and the perimeter around it. Joel pulled his backpack from his shoulders, pulled it open and began pilfering through it. Inside, there were two Molotov Cocktails, several beat-up shivs, extra rounds for Joel's 9mm, and his revolver.

Joel reached inside, produced the Molotov's and passed them to Tommy and Rebecca. He gave the revolver to Rebecca, who quirked an eyebrow. "You're gonna' need it." He said to her before looking to Tommy. "You think you two could circle around and cause a distraction? Give us enough time to get in there and get Ellie?" Tommy nodded his head.

"Course." Joel looked to Devin, and opened his mouth to speak, but Devin interrupted. "I'm coming with you." Joel swallowed. He wanted to go on his own. He didn't want to be responsible for anyone else. But by the fiery look in Devin's eyes, Joel knew he wouldn't get anywhere. With a huff, he nodded his head, and gave Tommy and Rebecca the okay to start their distraction. Joel and Devin both waited, still as statues.

* * *

Tommy and Rebecca slowly circled the warehouse, staying out of sight. When they reached the other side, Tommy produced a book of matches and opened it. There were two left, and Tommy wondered for the first time if they would even work. He pulled one out, and scraped it against the book of matches. To his relief, it went alight. Tommy held the flame under the cloth sticking out of the bottle, and lit it.

"Let me do it." Tommy looked over at Rebecca, who was holding out one gloved hand. "I'm a great shot, let me throw it." She said. Reluctantly, Tommy handed the Molotov over. Rebecca drew her right hand back, and waited. She watched as a good-sized group of Hunters began to cluster together, obviously beginning to shirk their watch duty. She waited until they were very close together. Once she was sure she had the shot, she threw her arm forward, and sent the Molotov flying. Tommy watched as it arched through the air, and thought; _she's overthrown it. She's missed._ Instead, the bottle landed right in the middle of the group of Hunters, shattering in a fiery explosion. Tommy watched as the group burst into flames, and all of them began to writhe, scream and scramble. Trying desperately to put themselves. out.

"Alright, let's get their attention." Tommy said, drawing his trusty hunting rifle and looking through the scope. He took aim, and fired. Another Hunter dropped to the floor as a bullet ripped through his head. Rebecca popped off several rounds, each one striking a Hunter. It didn't take long for the ones remaining to realize where the shots were coming from. Tommy and Rebecca jumped behind the trees as rounds began to speed past them.

* * *

"Now's the time." Joel said, moving slowly and silently into towards the warehouse. Devin followed closely behind and the two began to make their way behind the Hunters, towards the warehouse. Joel could not believe how well the plan-which he'd thought up when they'd reached the warehouse not even ten minutes earlier-was working. When they reached one of the doors, Devin grabbed it, and pulled it up as quietly as he could. "Get something to keep it open for me." He said, letting Joel go through. It took a minute, but Joel found a cart, and shoved it under the door. Devin crouched under the door, and got through.

The two moved quietly towards the loading bay. On the other side of it was a staircase going up to the higher floors. Neither one noticed Pete standing at the top of the ramp across from the stairs until he opened fire with his T-bolt. "Sniper!" Devin called, jumping behind a large box. Joel moved with him, and the two sat there. Joel growled and drew his 9mm. Devin stopped him.

"Go find Devlin. We aren't going to be getting out of here if he stays alive. I'll take care of this asshole and get Ellie. Meet me by the door we came in."

"there is no way I'm-"

"You can trust me Joel. Go, I'll cover you." Joel growled again, but didn't object any longer. After Pete had let off another round, Devin stood and opened fire. As he popped off round after round, Joel turned and sprinted for the stairs. Devin began to reload. Pete fired, and missed Joel by a fraction of an inch. Devin finished reloading and let off more cover fire. Joel had made it to the second landing by the time Pete fired again. This time, the bullet grazed Joel's left shoulder, breaking the skin and letting loose a light flow of blood.

Joel got up the other two flights, and jumped into the hallway.

* * *

Devin aimed again, this time making sure he had his shot lined up perfectly. He fired twice. The bullets embedded themselves into Pete's chest, and he staggered. He tried to regain his balance, but instead went over the railing of the ramp and fell to the floor. Devin stood, and walked over to him. He put a foot on the Hunter's chest. Pete held up a hand, as if trying to fend off the bullet from the .357. Devin cocked the hammer back, and fired. The bullet ripped through Pete's middle finger, ripping it off and went through his forehead. Devin then turned and went running to the stairs.

He would have to begin the long search for Ellie.

* * *

Joel walked down the hallway of the fourth floor as calmly as he could. There was a door at the end of the hallway, and Joel knew he would find the Wolf there. If he had learned anything about him, it was that he liked to be at the head of everything he had.

When Joel reached the door, he stopped and looked down at his left arm, and how it abruptly stopped just below the elbow. Joel swallowed and took a deep breath. If he was going to do it, it would have to happen now. Or it wouldn't happen at all. With one last deep breath, Joel twisted the knob, and pulled the door open. On the other side, standing in front of a glass window was the Wolf. He turned around and faced Joel. An evil, sadistic smile formed on his face.

"Joel...Joel." He looked at Joel's arm. "You look like fucking shit."

* * *

**AN: We've finally made it! Next chapter, you'll get to finally see Joel and Devlin (the Wolf) face off. Are you guys excited? Can you wait? How's Joel going to do? Well, if you read the next chapter you'll find out.**

**Also, If you're going to PM me you're character profiles for the OC's you'd like me to have in the sequel (I've only gotten one so far) you're going to have to do it very soon. If you don't, that's okay, but I'd like to bring your characters to life for you. So hurry on up with that if you're going to do it. But do remember that you don't have to. Well, I guess I'll see you next time on TLOU: Past and Present.**

**~Exangellion**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Tommy and Rebecca fired off every round they had. The Hunters soon realized that their enemy was out, and Tommy realized they were beginning to advance. "We're gonna' have to hide. C'mon." They moved quickly, not going too far from the warehouse. Tommy was sure the Hunters were going to find him. He was preparing himself for the end. "Let's split up! We can circle around in different directions. If we're lucky we can meet up back at the warehouse." Rebecca said in between breaths. Tommy nodded his head.

He quickly turned to the right, and began sprinting in a large half-circle. Rebecca said the same thing, heading to the left.

* * *

Joel stared at the Wolf, who stared back, that sadistic smile on his face. Joel didn't dare take the Wolf on in an armed fight. That was why he said; "Let's finish this. No weapons. Just you and me." The Wolf's smile seemed to grow even larger. He reached down to his waist and pulled off the Sam Brown belt. Joel pulled the 9mm from his waistband, set it on the floor, and did the same with his pack. He popped his neck, and clenched his fist. He wasn't even sure how he was going to do this with his right arm only.

The Wolf suddenly moved fast, and before Joel realized what was happening, a fist was crashing into his face. Joel was knocked off of his feet and landed on his back. He couldn't remember ever being hit that hard. Joel spit up blood, and stumbled to his feet. The Wolf slammed into him, knocking Joel into the wall. The Wolf wrapped his left hand around Joel's throat, and slammed his right fist into Joel's nose. Joel felt it break, and felt the blood flow down his face. The Wolf punched him again, his fist slamming into the skin just under Joel's left eye. He felt a horrible sting as a vessel popped and his eye slowly began to go bloodshot. The Wolf drew his arm back to punch again. But Joel moved quick.

He slammed his foot into the Wolf's nuts. The Wolf staggered back, and let out a yell of pain. Joel tackled the Wolf, and they both went tumbling to the floor. Joel got several very good hits in. Then the Wolf wrapped his left leg around Joel's waist and rolled, coming out on top, and beginning to pummel Joel.

* * *

Devin found Ellie on the third floor, in the second room on the right. When Ellie caught sight of him, she hurried over and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. "Hey, hey...it's alright." Devin said lightly. Ellie kept him in an embrace for just a moment longer, before pulling back. "Took you long enough." She said, punching Devin on the arm. "Where's Joel?" Devin motioned for Ellie to follow, then slid out into the hallway.

"He's working on Devlin. We need to find him-make sure he's got it covered." Ellie nodded his head. "Then let's move."

* * *

Tommy ran fast. He wasn't sure how many minutes passed, but when he found the warehouse again, he came sprinting into the clearing to find only one Hunter left to guard the place. Tommy rushed him. The Hunter had a pipe, and he swung. Tommy threw up his arms, stopping the pipe from hitting his head. Then he swung (doing his best to ignore the pain now flowing through his arms). He punched the Hunter in the face, the chest, the stomach. He delivered blows until the Hunter was hunched over. Tommy threw him to the floor and stomped down on his throat.

It was shortly after that, when Rebecca came rushing into the clearing. "I think I lost 'em." She said. Tommy nodded his head.

"Let's get inside, see if we can't find Joel and Ellie." Rebecca followed Tommy towards the warehouse.

* * *

Joel slammed his fist into the Wolf's throat, momentarily incapacitating him. The Wolf rolled off of Joel, and stumbled to hiss feet. Joel tried to get to his, but the Wolf grabbed him by the good arm, and dragged him over to the wall. He slammed Joel's head into it, and let Joel fall back to the floor. Joel felt blood roll from his temple, and felt a tremendous pain washing through him. Joel got to his feet, and took a swing at the Wolf.

He was too slow, and the Wolf was able to knee Joel in the stomach. Joel coughed up a bit of blood, and fell to his hand and knees. The Wolf pulled Joel back to his feet by his shirt and headbutted him. Joel saw stars. The Wolf shoved Joel back, almost sending him to the floor again. Neither one attacked again. Joel struggled for just a moment before getting his balance again.

The Wolf motioned for Joel to come at him.

Both rushed each other at the same time.

Joel didn't see the Wolf pull the knife until it was too late. They went into a grapple, and the Wolf shoved the steel deep into Joel. Joel lurched, but didn't end the grapple. "Don't you _fucking_ get it Joel? I win! I _always fucking win_!" Joel gulped deeply, feeling the pain flow through him like a river. He moved his head back, so he was able to see the Wolf clearly.

"Not this time." His head moved forward, faster than the Wolf could react. Joel sunk his teeth deep into the Wolf's throat, grimacing as blood quickly filled his mouth to the brimming point. Joel felt his teeth cut through flesh, muscle and sinew. He felt the jugular give way under his teeth. He yanked his head back with all the strength he had, and spit the Wolf's jugular out onto the floor. When he looked back, he saw only a ragged hole where the Wolf's jugular had been.

The Wolf stumbled back, near the window, grasping at his throat, hacking and coughing as blood poured down his chest. Joel took several steps forward, and kicked the Wolf in the stomach. The Wolf stumbled back, went crashing to the window, and fell down to his death.

Joel grimaced at the pain in his abdomen. The old man was covered in cuts and bruises from the fight, but right now his full attention was on the wound in his abdomen. He looked down at it, and let out a hiss. The knife was buried almost hilt-deep. Blood gushed from the wound like water from a bottle. With every breath Joel took, pain coursed through him. He knew he was done for if he didn't move, but he didn't want to move. He knew moving might cause the knife to move around in the wound, cutting him further.

_You can't just stay here, _a tiny voice whispered in Joel's brain. _You have to get to Ellie, that's your only chance. _Joel knew the voice he was hearing was right, but he was having a hard time getting his body to move. _It's now or never Joel._ The voice whispered. It talked in an eerily calm tone, as if it already knew the outcome of the situation. As if it knew how this was going to end. But Joel wasn't going to let this end, not anytime soon. He was going to fight. With a grunt of pain, he gripped the hand of the knife with his hand, and held it carefully in place. Once he was sure it wasn't going to slip from his trembling hand, Joel pulled himself from his sitting position, onto his feet.

He looked at the door to his right. It just seemed so goddamned far. With every step, excruciating pain would swoop through Joel, nearly bringing him to his knees. His legs shook, as if they had turned to jelly. Blood continued to pump from his abdomen. Dark spots danced across his vision like phantom firetrucks. Joel knew he was running out of time. He knew he was nearing the end. He needed to hurry.

It took all of his strength to get him across the room to the door. When he reached it, he collapsed. He struck the door, and slid to the floor. There he lay, clutching the knife tightly in his hands, trying to keep it from moving. Joel's hand was caked in his own blood, and more of it continued to pour down his body. How much had he lost? He didn't know. But he needed to get out before he bled out. He needed to get to Ellie. If Joel was going to die, he would hold out until he could say his goodbyes to Ellie.

As Joel once again pulled himself to his feet, he let out a scream of pain. It was starting to feel like too much. He felt lightheaded, and when he stood, he almost toppled back onto the floor. Joel put his left arm against the wall, slowly let go of the knife, twisted the knob, and shoved the door open. Once again, his legs gave out. He fell forward, and landed on his right side. When he hit the floor, his left arm grazed the handle of the knife, shaking it around in Joel's abdomen. The old man let out a wail of pain, and began to shudder where he lay, in a slowly growing pool of his own blood.

Joel heard someone calling his name. Was that Ellie? Or was it Devin? He didn't know...and he didn't really care. This was it, it was the end. He could feel his life draining away. His eyelids became heavy, and he didn't fight it when they slid closed, enveloping him in a peaceful darkness...

* * *

**AN: Well, now we've finally reached the point of the story where it began. I know, I know, I've ended with yet another cliffhanger-but don't fear! There will be one last chapter. But what did you think? Was the fight intense? Was it cool, the way Joel killed the Wolf? Is Joel even going to survive? Well, I'm not going to tell you. You're jut going to have to wait until the next chapter is up.**

**So until then: adios.**

**~Exangellion**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

When Devin caught sight of Joel, he felt his stomach roll. Joel's nose was slightly dis colored, and broken. The skin under his eye was swollen, and the eye itself was bloodshot. His face was a mix of open wounds and bruises. Blood flowed from his temple. From where Devin was, running with Ellie to Joel, he could see the knife sticking from his abdomen.

Devin skidded to a stop and kneeled down next to Joel. As easily and gently as he could, Devin rolled Joel onto his back, so as to assess the knife wound.

Ellie got down next to him. "Joel...Joel?" She looked over at Devin, who was gently looking over the wound. "What do we do?" She asked. Devin leaned back, and rubbed a hand through his hair. "We're gonna' have to move him. But we've got to be careful. If that knife falls out, it'll be like a dam breaking. He's bleeding right noe, but it could be ten times worse."

Devin moved to Joel's head and grabbed him by the armpits. Ellie got his legs. The two were about to lift, when they heard the sound of pounding feet. Ellie looked behind her to see Tommy and Rebecca running over. "What happened?" Tommy asked, worry and fear dripping from every word.

"Joel's been stabbed. We need to get him out of here." Without replying, Tommy picked Joel up bridal style. "Devin, you lead the way." Devin nodded his head, and drew the .357 before beginning down the hallway. Rebecca stopped only long enough to retrieve Joel and Ellie's gear before hurrying to catch up.

The group hurried to the first floor, and Devin found a door out. He opened it, to see the Hunters who'd chased Tommy and Rebecca re-entering the clearing. Devin shut the door, and stepped back. His eye drifted around the loading bay, and didn't stop until they fell upon the T-bolt.

"Bec!" He called, pointing towards the rifle. Rebecca handed Ellie her Backpack before going to pick up the T-bolt. Devin pulled an M1911 from his pack and handed it to Ellie. "You ready?" He asked. No one spoke. Devin looked back to the door. "Let's move." He kicked it open, and they opened fire.

* * *

The sun rose, slowly covering the Hilltop in sunlight. The weather was nice and cool. The birds began to sing noisily. The air smelt fresh, crisp, and clean. The day was perfect.

Jamie sat on the grass, in the shade of the manor, looking at the Hilltop with a kind of adoration. Jamie looked up at the sky, and guessed it was sometime in September, although he couldn't be sure. He wasn't really sure of anything, except his own survival. Jamie reached up and pulled the beanie he always wore off of his head. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and slid the cap back onto his head. As he sat, staring out at the Hilltop, someone sat down next to him. He looked over, and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"And how is my favorite girl in all of the Hilltop doing?" She shrugged her shoulders and rested her head on her knees. Jamie gently nudged her arm with his elbow. "Everything alright Ellie?" Ellie nodded again, still staring out at the Hilltop. Jamie breathed in through his mouth, and exhaled through his nose.

"You _did _say you weren't sure if he's dead. You said he ran off, right?"

"I don't even know anymore. I think he did." Jamie processed this for a second, trying to think about what he could say. "Well...you never know." His voice was firm. "He might have made it out of there. He might be holed up somewhere, waiting for the right opportunity." It was obvious that Ellie didn't believe that. Neither did Jamie.

Jamie suddenly pulled his backpack off of his shoulders. "I almost forgot...I got something for ya'." Ellie looked over at Jamie, who didn't remove his hand, until he found what he was looking for. When Jamie removed his hand from the pack, Ellie saw several comic books. Her eyes lit up, and she took them gratefully. There were several Savage Starlight comics...and one she had never heard of before. She looked at the cover carefully. On it was a man in a Sheriff's uniform, a shotgun in his hand. He was standing in front of a store's shattered window. Reflected in the shattered glass were images of walking corpses.

"What's this?" She asked, looking back at Jamie. He shrugged. "It's this old comic I was into back before the outbreak. He tapped the title of the comic with his index finger. "The Walking Dead. Believe it, or not, it was about the apocalypse." Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would people want to read a comic book about the apocalypse?" Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"It just interested people, I guess. And it was always awesome to see your favorite characters survive." Ellie looked at the comic book for several minutes before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I could check it out." Jamie smirked. "Cool. Now, why don't you head on home, or go find someone besides me to hang out with." Ellie chuckled, but stood all the same. Jamie waved to her as she walked off.

* * *

When Ellie entered her shanty, she was met by the soft strumming of Devin playing his guitar, and the soft snores of Joel sleeping. When Devin heard Ellie come in, he looked up at her, and smiled. "Good to see you're still alive and breathing." Ellie gave him the bird and flopped down onto her bed before opening up one of the Savage Starlight comics, and beginning to read. Devin stopped strumming and began looking through them. When he found the Walking Dead, he smiled. "Hell yeah. Jamie actually found something _good." _

_"_Hey! Savage Starlight _is_ good." Devin shrugged. "Okay, he found something _I'm_ into." Ellie's brows furrowed.

Devin saw this and he laughed. "It's actually a pretty good comic." Then they were both silent. Every once in a while, as she read, Ellie's eyes would dart over to Joel. She would've liked to believe Jamie, believe that Tommy had somehow escaped, but it was pretty unlikely. She remembered them escaping the clearing (barely), she remembered the Hunters slowly catching up with them. She remembered Tommy eventually handing Joel over to Devin, and telling them to get him to the Hilltop before he took off, shooting and drawing the Hunters away from them. She hadn't known him too well, but she hurt for Joel, who'd been practically torn apart by the news.

Ellie sighed, and tried to put all of her focus back into the comic. She ended up getting so wrapped up in it that she didn't notice Joel getting up until he was standing and stretching. Devin was once again picking at the guitar strings, and said; "You should sing something Joel." Joel looked at him, and shook his head. "You too huh?"

Devin shrugged. "C'mon man. Sing...something by Garth Brooks." Joel cocked an eyebrow. "What do _you_ know about Garth Brooks?"

"My dad used to listen to him a lot. C'mon, I'll play the guitar. Sing the Thunder Rolls." Joel shook his head. "Not even in yer' dreams kid." Ellie decided now would be the time to jump in. "Please Joel?" Joel's eyes shot from Ellie to Devin, but he held his ground.

"I'll sing it with you." Devin said. Joel put his face in his hand. "You guys ain't gonna' stop, are ya'?" Devin shook his head. Joel put his hand on his hip. "What am I gonna' get for it?"

"A hug and a kiss." Devin replied. Joel huffed, and sat back down on the edge of his bed. "Let's get this over with." He said. Devin looked at Ellie, who was watching anxiously, and winked. Devin held the guitar carefully in his hands, and gently began to strum. Joel's forehead creased as he thought. Eventually he cleared his throat.

And then he was singing. His voice was a little rough, and a little hoarse, but Ellie thought it still sounded almost beautiful.

"_Three-thirty in the mornin'. Not a soul in sight. City's lookin' like a ghost town on a moonless summer night. Raindrops on the windshield, there's a storm movin' in. He's headin' back from somewhere he never should have been. And the thunder rolls...and the thunder rolls." _Joel stopped, cleared his throat, then began again.

_"Every light is burnin' in a house across town. She's pacin' by the telephone in her faded flannel gown. Askin' for a miracle, hopin' she's not right. Prayin' it's the weather that has kept him out all night. And the thunder rolls...and the thunder rolls._

_"The thunder rolls. And the lightin' strikes. Another love grows cold on a sleepless night. As the storm goes on out of control, deep in her heart the thunder rolls."_

Joel stopped there. "You happy now?" Devin high-fived Ellie. "Wish I had a video camera." He said to himself. Ellie nodded her head and watched as he easily leaned back. Joel watched the two, and smiled at the look on Ellie's face. Joel decided (only to himself, of coarse) that he would sing all day everyday if it made Ellie happy.

He would do anything for Ellie.

* * *

**AN: Well folks, there you have it. The ending of The Last of Us: Past and Present. So what have you guys thought about the story? Did you enjoy it? Are you excited for the sequel? Are there any other kinds of stories you want me to do? I take suggestions, so feel free to do so. What do you think about the issue with Tommy possibly being dead, are you pissed at me for doing that? Was that last line foreshadowing? Then again, what would Joel not do for Ellie? Excellent question, one I don't have an answer to. **

**Anyway, I think I've blabbered on enough. I honestly hope you guys enjoyed the story and enjoyed the characters as much as I enjoyed writing them, and I hope you enjoy the sequel. I will see you guys soon.**

**~Exangellion**


End file.
